Shinigami
by Miss Andromeda l'exorciste
Summary: Est un simple cauchemar qui hante Kazemaru depuis une semaine. Pas vraiment, une autre vérité se cache en dessous. Elle est aussi bien caché que sa seconde identité.
1. Je suis un shinigami:Cauchemar

_**Kikou, bonjour, voici ma seconde fic sur Inazuma Eleven,**_

_**Ce premier chapitre sera un P.O.V. de Kazemaru.**_

_**Auteur: Miss Andromeda l'exorciste.**_

_**Rating :**__** je dirais K+, mais suis pas sûr de moi.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__**les perso d'Inazuma Eleven ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux.**_

_**Shinigami**_

_**Inazuma Eleven**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Je suis un Shinigami : Cauchemar.**_

**_o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

_C'est étrange…_

_Qu'est qui m'arrive… quelle est cette étrange sensation qui m'envahit, peu à peu. J'ai peur, quelque chose approche, de mauvais en tout cas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_Nous vivons avec mes parents dans un petit chalet de montagne, pour les vacances, à Okinawa si mes souvenirs sont bons… oui, c'est ça. Cela fait une bonne semaine que nous sommes ici, et depuis le début, je ressens une étrange sensation._

_Que se passe-t-il ? Je viens de ressentir une vive douleur, là où bat mon cœur, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le transperçait et le lacérait violemment. Quelle horrible sensation, ça fait affreusement mal. Seulement guidé par mes instincts sauvages, je me dirigeais donc vers les montagnes … qui a-t-il là-bas ? Je cours le plus vite possible, passant par les toits et les arbres. _

_Je m'arrêtai donc sur une branche de sapin pour voir une petite voiture passait sur une route attenante à la montagne, à l'intérieur tout une petite famille, le père et la mère et leurs deux enfants, deux garçons, apparemment jumeaux, l'un avait les cheveux argentés, l'autre les avait rose. Je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, mon attention était absorbée par ce garçon aux cheveux d'argent, je crois savoir pourquoi, il doit s'agir de mon âme-sœur. Je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvait, mais, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. _

_Mon pressentiment se confirma très vite, une avalanche se déclencha soudainement, entrainent la voiture dans son passage. Je courus donc à sa suite, je suis bien trop rapide pour que l'avalanche ne me prenne. Je viens à peine de découvrir ma moitié, il n'est pas question que je le laisse mourir, non, il n'en est pas question._

_J'arrive au niveau de la voiture, elle est déjà à moitié ensevelit par la neige, il faut que je me dépêche, sinon il mourra. Si j'y arrive j'aiderais aussi sa famille, mais je doute que je puisse y arriver, je ne suis pas encore assez fort. Pas sur le point de vu de la force physique, non, j'ai tout de même réussis à arracher la porte arrière gauche à main nues sans difficulté, mais tous les transportés, ils seraient trop encombrant. Tant pis, si je peux au moins le sauver, lui et son frère, sa me va._

_J'entre donc dans la voiture, ils sont effrayés, leurs parents ont perdus connaissance. Je pris mon argenté qui est à moitié assommer sur mon dos, j'allais prendre son frère quand de la neige commença à s'engouffrait par la porte arracher, en grande quantité, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps._

_« Sauve toi, me cria le rosé, sauve toi et emmène mon frère loin d'ici !_

_- Non, je ne peux pas, lui répondit-je affolé, je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

_- A-atsuya, fit mon âme-sœur perché sur mon dos, fait pas ça, m'abandonne pas petit frère, il avait beau être seulement à moitié conscient, il avait compris où Atsuya (c'est son nom apparemment) voulait en venir, il en pleurait._

_- Désoler frangin, fit-il simplement, mais, je continuerais toujours à veillait sur toi dans l'au-delà, je te le promets._

_- Non, Atsuya, non, pleura le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent, ne m'abandonne, je t'en supplie._

_- Adieux grand frère. » Fit Atsuya avant de nous pousser, moi et son ainé en dehors du véhicule. Je fus obligé de l'abandonner à la mort. J'utilisai la force de mes jambes pour escalader un grand arbre pour nous mettre hors de portée de la neige folle, mes bras et mes mains étant occupées à soutenir l'argenté sur mon dos. Il me crier, me supplier d'aller chercher son petit frère, mais, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, le véhicule était entièrement ensevelit sous la neige._

_J'attendis que la tempête se calme, environ une demi-heure pour redescendre de mon arbre, et chercher Atsuya en priant qu'il tienne ou qu'il ait tenu. Mon argenté s'est évanouis, le choc aura était trop violent. Je le dissimule donc derrière des rocher en attendant que les secours vienne ici pour le récupérer. Je pose vite fait mes lèvres sur les siennes, rien à voir avec un baisé, un simple contact rapide et fugace. Je commença donc à chercher le rosé. A une bonne centaine de mètre de là où j'ai caché l'ainé des jumeaux, je vois le cadet, il est vivant je suis soulagé… mais attendez un peut, il n'était pas bloqué dans la voiture, en y regardant de plus près, il est transparent._

_Oh non, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose… ce que vois est son âme… il est mort… je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je m'en veux tellement, je m'était promis de les sauvaient tous les deux. J'ai échoué. Il m'as vus, il vient vers moi, il est de plus en plus transparent _

_« Merci, me dit-il, merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère. Je tiendrais la promesse que je lui ai fait, c'était pas des blagues, je veillerait sur lui depuis l'au-delà._

_- J'espère bien que tu le fera, lui répondit-je, je m'en veux déjà assez de pas avoir pu te sauvais. J'espère que tu auras droit au paradis, repose en paix… Atsuya._

_- Merci, fit-il en souriant avant de disparaitre définitivement. » Je m'effondrait au sol, sur les genoux, me retenant de me mains, je pleurais, je pleurais de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, d'avoir privé mon âme-sœur de toute sa famille, de l'avoir laissé mourir tout court. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, pas comme ça. A force de larmes, je finis par extérioriser ma peine en hurlant comme un fou…_

**_o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

… **Je me réveille en sursaut, mon crie reste bloqué dans ma gorges, je transpire énormément, tout tremblant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, ce n'est rien me direz-vous, mais celui-là est récurant, il revient toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Il me parait si réel en même temps, c'est ce qui est le plus effrayant, j'ai beau savoir maintenant que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, j'y crois toujours.**

**Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me présenter maintenant, je m'appelle Kazemaru Ichirouta, j'ai 14 ans et je suis l'un des défenseurs de l'équipe nationale de football, l'Inazuma Japan. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Mais, ce que vous ignorez, c'est que mène une double vie. Dans cette ''autre vie'', je suis un faucheur d'âme, un shinigami. Permettais moi d'éclairer votre lanterne sur ce sujet.**

**Vous devez vous douter que mon travail est de faucher les âmes des humains, c'est un travail de naissance, on vient au monde pour envoyer les humains dans l'autre monde quand leurs heurs est venus. Si c'est ainsi, c'est parce contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, la mort d'un shinigami est beaucoup plus fréquentes que vous ne l'imaginez. Nous sommes peut-être des shinigami, des ''dieux de la mort'', nous ne sommes pas entièrement immortelle. Ils nous suffit de nous donnaient la mort, un suicide, dans tous les cas connus, après le décès de l'âme-sœur, car après tout, l'on ne peut vivre sans sa moitié. Mais récemment, un poison à était mis au point, un virus qui nous tues sans qu'on le veuille. Bon, passons ce détail quelque peu… glauque. **

**Les âme-sœurs sont, vous l'avez surement devinez, des êtres (souvent des humains) qui nous sont liés à jamais, jusqu'à leurs morts. Ils ont directement accès au paradis, peu importe leurs péchés commis (j'ai jamais sus pourquoi d'ailleurs, on me l'as jamais dit). Nos âmes à nous (oui, un shinigami à une âme) sont protégé par un esprit, un gardien, représenter sous la forme d'un animal, et pratiquement tout le temps, un prédateur (c'est très rare quand c'est pas le cas). Mon gardien ou totem est le loup blanc.**

**Si je dis tout ça, c'est parce que, nous autre shinigami possédons un second corps. C'est le même, je vous rassure, mais complètement différent. Ainsi, nous pouvons vivre parmi les humains tranquillement et faire notre travail dans l'anonymat. Je possède donc, comme mes confrères, deux identités. Vous connaissez déjà mon identité humaine, le défenseur Kazemaru Ichirouta, je vais vous présenter mon identité shinigami, ne le répéter à personnes, normalement cela m'est interdit d'en parler, c'est la loi de notre monde, autrement, j'en aurais déjà parlé à mes amis, mais, là, si je l'aurais fait, j'aurais dû les éliminés, les faire taire définitivement.**

**Bon, alors, commençons, un détail qui va (surement) vous choquez, moi-même, je sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça mais ça l'est, lorsque l'on change de ''corps'', l'on change également de sexe, donc, pour faire court, quand je prends mon apparence de shinigami, je deviens femme. Ben oui, je vous avais prévenue pourtant que vous alliez être choqué. **

**Déjà, mon second nom (bah oui, autre ''corps'', autre nom), je m'appelle Armitage. Mes cheveux sont d'un blanc immaculé et ondulés, long jusqu'au milieu du dos. J'ai le regard vairon (oui, on voit mes deux yeux, je n'ai plus ma frange qui passe habituellement devant mon œil gauche, seul quelques mèches immaculé passe encore devant mes sourcils), mon œil droit est du même marron foncé que vous connaissez, mais le gauche est d'un bleu très clair, complètement opposée de couleur. En rapport avec mon totem, je possède deux oreilles de loup blanches perché au sommet de mon crâne, et une longue queue touffue dépassant du bas de mon dos, également de couleur de neige. **

**Sous cette apparence seulement, de nouvelles facultés nous sont offerte, pour moi, grande force, rapidité, agilité, ouïe et odorat aiguisé, œil perçant. Du fait que mon gardien soit un loup, je préfère quand même vivre en groupe (ou en meute comme je m'amuse à le dire), il est assez rare que je joue les loups solitaires.**

**Là, vous allez me demandez quel est le rapport, pourquoi je vous en parle, et bien, c'est très simple, dans le cauchemar que je viens de faire j'avais revêtus mon apparence de shinigami. Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux d'où me venait mes facultés surhumaines. Cela fait une semaine que ce cauchemar me tourmentent, je crois aussi que j'avais besoin d'en parlait, -soupir-, j'ai bien fait, ça me soulage d'un poids, je me sens beaucoup plus léger.**

**Je n'essaie pas de me rendormir, mon cauchemar reviendrait, je le sais, il revient tout le temps. Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable : 3h30 du matin. Je m'assis à genoux sur une chaise, installée devant la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel pour m'y accoudé, je pose ma tête sur mes avant-bras pour regarder les étoiles, comme d'habitude maintenant. Je vais attendre, tout simplement l'heure à laquelle tout le monde descendra pour le petit déjeuner, -soupire-, au moins, je pourrais admirer un lever de soleil. C'est magnifique, je trouve.**

**Je réfléchis toujours à mon rêve, je suis sûr due j'ai déjà vu le visage de mon âme-sœur quelque part, je suis sûr de le connaitre, mais je n'arrive pas à placer un nom dessus. Quand à ce nom, Atsuya, je l'ai déjà entendus quelque part, mais, je sais plus où. Cette histoire d'avalanche m'intrigue aussi énormément, c'est étrange. Un jour, il faudra que je me décide à en parlais à mon équipe, peut-être m'aideront-ils à percé ce mystère ?**

**Qui sait, il est toujours permit d'espérer, non ?**

_**FIN.**_

**_o-O-o-O-o-O-o_**

Voili, voilou, mon premier chapitre.

A la prochaine, Kyuu.


	2. Inqiétudes et révélations

_**Kikou, bonjour, **_

_**Voili, voilou, voici le second chapitre de Shinigami.**_

_**Auteur : Miss Andromeda l'exorciste**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages d'I.E. ne sont pas à moi.**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

_**Pour la réécriture de shinigami, c'est ce qui était prévu. La première version ne me plaisait plus et cette seconde version m'ai venu en tête. **_

_**Excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, je me relirais le plus pour en éviter un maximum, -même si normalement mon correcteur dans mon logiciel World devrait m'en éviter pas mal-. Pour les parenthèses, j'essayerais de les éviter au maximum. Pour la partie en gras, c'est l'après rêve, le réveil et si je l'ai mis en gras c'est pour qu'il se distingue de la partie du rêve dans la lecture. **_

_**Merci à ceux qui viennent lire cette fic. Et bonne lecture. Kyuu. **_

_**Shinigami**_

_**Inazuma Eleven**_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude et révélation.**_

6h30 du matin :

Il était l'heure. Tous les joueurs de l'Inazuma étaient levés, certains en forme, d'autres moins bien réveillés. Certains somnolaient ou dormaient dans les plats.

Kazemaru, lui, même si il n'avait pas la tête dans son assiette -non, pas quand même-, s'endormait aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que ses coéquipiers, pour qui, le sommeil refusait de les quittaient ou qui n'étaient tout simplement pas du matin. Non, lui, n'avait pas assez dormi. Depuis une semaine, à cause de son cauchemar récurant, il dormait très peu. Il était exténuait à force, mais se refuser à dormir de trop, sachant que son étrange mauvais rêve reviendrait.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Le déjeuner se déroula dans le silence, beaucoup fixés Kazemaru, mais lui, était beaucoup trop fatigué pour le remarqué. Certains discutés énormément à voix basse tout en fixant le défenseur. Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Tsunami alla voir le coach qui se trouvait déjà sur le terrain.

« Tsunami, que fait tu ici, demanda le coach intrigué, l'entrainement ne commence que dans une heure pourtant.

- Je sais, répondit le surfer, mais, c'est un peu de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui dont je viens vous parler. Ce serait pour en dispenser Kazemaru.

- Et pourquoi donc je ferais une chose pareille, demanda le coach d'un air narquois.

- Nous en avons tous discuté avec l'équipe, il est fatigué. Vous avez dut le remarquer tout à l'heure. Il a même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ce qui nous ferait peur, c'est qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue au beau milieu de l'entrainement ou même pire, qu'il ne fasse un malaise. Pour éviter ça, nous vous demandons, avec toute l'équipe de dispenser Kazemaru d'entrainement.

- Je vois, très bien, je vais le dispenser vus que vous l'avez tous décider apparemment.

- Merci coach, Tsunami se diriger vers l'hôtel mais se retourna pour ajouter, ah coach, est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de lui dire que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de le dispenser d'entrainement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudrait, déjà qu'il me fait la tête à cause du petit incident de la semaine dernière, je voudrais éviter d'en rajouter une couche. Vous garderez ça pour vous.

- Je ne lui en soufflerais pas un mot.

- Merci. » Tsunami retourna au réfectoire pour attendre ceux qui n'ont pas finis de mangés.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Une fois toutes les assiettes vidées, tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers le terrain de foot pour s'entrainer. Sur le terrain, le coach interpella Kazemaru, ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur de l'établissement pour avoir une discussion privée. Tous les joueurs espérés que ce soit pour la dispense d'entrainement pour le défenseur qu'ils avaient demandaient au coach par l'intermédiaire de Tsunami. Le bleuté apporta vite la réponse à la question.

« QUOI ? Comment ça, je ne m'entrainerais pas aujourd'hui, s'écria le footballeur à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi coach !

- C'est simple, répondit simplement l'homme, tu ne tiendrais pas toute la durée de l'entrainement tellement tu es fatigué.

- Que…

- Tu croyais que personne ne s'en rendrais compte, mais c'est aussi voyant que le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu as du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et aussi ses cernes sous tes yeux ne trompe pas sur ton état de fatigue.

- Mais, mais je….

- … Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne Kazemaru, retourne te coucher. » L'on entendit plus que des pas précipiter vers l'étage de l'hôtel. Kazemaru était partit en courant dans sa chambre, laissant aller ses larmes. L'entrainement était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait oublier ses cauchemars, et là, on lui demandait de ne pas aller s'entrainer.

Le coach de retour sur le terrain eu le droit à de nombreux remerciements de la part des joueurs et manageuses. Il leurs avouera quand même avoir trouvé la réaction du défenseur démesurée, mais, si il savait. Oui, si il savait que Kazemaru faisait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits, depuis une semaine et l'empêchait de fermer l'œil convenablement, et que les entrainements étaient le seul moyen pour lui de se vider la tête de tout cela, il aurait compris la réaction du bleu.

Kazemaru, de son côté, était retourné dans sa chambre, avait retiré ses baskets et détachait ses cheveux pour s'installer sur son lit. Allonger sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller, il s'était laisser aller et pleura durant un long moment. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il se laissa entrainer dans les bras de Morphée, trop épuisé pour y résister, et comme il s'y attendait, son cauchemar revint.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

L'entrainement matinal terminé, Tsunami partit voir Kazemaru, dans la chambre de se dernier, il avait à lui parlé, déjà de l'incident de la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en excuser.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, son ami était dans son lit, allongé sur le dos et les jambes légèrement repliées. Il dormait, non, il cauchemarder, il tremblait énormément, quelques sanglots s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos.

Le surfer referma doucement la porte avant de se rapprocher à pas de loup de l'endormi. A peine Tsunami était arrivé à côté du défenseur que celui-ci se réveiller en sursaut, faisant reculer d'un pas le jeune homme aux cheveux rose. Comme à chaque fois maintenant, il tremblait, un cri de douleur et de peine resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge, il était en sueur et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Lentement, il passa ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour chasser les images de son rêve de son esprit avant de se laissait retombé en arrière pour se rallonger. Tsunami, qui venait de se ressaisir, vint s'assoir au bord du lit, aux côtés de Kazemaru.

Ce dernier, ayant sentit une pression à ses côtés sur le matelas, retira ses mains de devant ses yeux pour voir ceux noir d'un surfer qu'il connaissait très bien à présent : Tsunami.

Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Si il était là, c'est que l'entrainement était finit normalement, quelle heure était-il donc ? Depuis combien de temps le surfer était-il là, dans sa chambre? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Kazemaru, mais, une autre l'inquiétait bien plus, avait-il compris que son manque de sommeil venait de cauchemar ?

Tous deux se regardèrent, sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour les deux footballeurs, Kazemaru se leva pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit aux côtés de Tsunami et prendre la parole.

« Dis-moi.

- Hum.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu venu ici, et depuis combien de temps.

- Et bien, je suis arrivé il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Je voulais te parler, et, quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en plein cauchemar apparemment.

- Ah, et quelle heure est-il ?

- Midi moins cinq, répondit le surfer en regardant sa montre à son poignet, je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?

- Je t'écoute, _pourvu que ce ne soit pas à propos du cauchemar, pensa Kazemaru, pourvu qu'il n'est rien compris._

- Est-ce que ce sont des cauchemars du même genre que celui dans lequel tu étais quand je suis arrivé qui t'empêche de dormir tranquillement.

- _Zut, il a compris,_ euh… oui. En vérité, c'est toujours le même.

- Depuis combien de temps tu fais ce cauchemar.

- La première fois que j'ai eu ce mauvais rêve, remonte à la semaine dernière.

- Ah, _depuis le jour de l'incident, pensa Tsunami, c'est donc de ma faute. »_ Que c'était-il passait la semaine précédente ?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

FLASH BACK.

Ils étaient en pleine entrainement, certains travaillés leurs super techniques, d'autres discuter du moyen de les améliorées.

Tsunami travaillait sa super technique pour la renforçait et rendre sa frappe plus puissante, il utilisa une énième fois son tir tsunami, Endou dans ses cages, près à arrêter le tir. Mais, cette fois ci, le ballon dévia de sa trajectoire… et vint frapper Fubuki dans le dos.

L'argenté tomba en avant sur la personne avec qui il discutait pour améliorés leurs super technique commune, donc… Kazemaru. La surprise du coup leurs fit entrouvrir leurs lèvres qui virent ce sceller dans un baisé tout ce qu'il y a de plus accidentel.

Le bleuté se retrouva donc allonger sur le dos, par terre, Fubuki allongé sur lui, leurs lèvres scellées par un incident causé par Tsunami.

Tous les joueurs présents avaient vus le ballon fou partir sur l'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren. Ils avaient vu ce dernier retombait sur le sprinter, et surtout, ils avaient vus ce qu'il c'était passé pour que leurs deux amis ne se retrouvent à s'embrasser sans le vouloir.

Les deux concernés restèrent un moment interdit, avant de se décollaient pour se relever, les joues parsemer de rougeurs. Ils étaient affreusement gênés, le tir de Tsunami les avaient fait tombaient par terre, Fubuki sur Kazemaru, et en plus, s'embrasser. Et Kogure qui en rajouter une couche.

« Ben dites-donc vous deux, vous pourriez allez-vous bécoter ailleurs. C'est pas des choses qui se font comme ça en publique ! » Sur cette remarque idiote du jeune footballeur, tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf les deux visés. Leurs rougissements ne firent que s'accentuer. Haruna courrait à nouveau après Kogure, qui la fuyait en riant à gorge déployait.

Ce fut trop pour Kazemaru, qui retourna dans sa chambre en courant, les larmes aux yeux, pour s'y enfermer le reste de la journée. Fubuki, lui, avait passé le reste de sa journée à rêvassait, passant de temps en temps ses doigt sur ses lèvres en un simple effleurement.

Certains avaient trouvait la réaction de Kazemaru démesurée pour un simple baisé accidentel. Mais, s'il savait. Si il savait que Kazemaru est un shinigami, et, que pour un shinigami, un baisé n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il s'agit, en réalité, pour les shinigamis, de la plus grande des preuves d'amour, que l'on n'accorde qu'à son âme-sœur.

Cette histoire ne fut plus évoqué, et ne pouvait plus l'être car Kazemaru avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus que l'on en parle ou même en mentionné les actions.

FIN FLASH BACK.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

« Kazemaru, reprit Tsunami après quelques minute de silence.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Tsunami ?

- J'ai une dernière question.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est assez indiscret, mais, le surfer regarder le bleuté dans les yeux les joues légèrement rougie, les joues de Kazemaru prirent la même teinte. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ce passe dans ton cauchemar, ce qui t'y arrive.

- Ah, _je crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui dévoiler la vérité sur ma véritable nature, pensa-t-il, non j'attendrais ce soir. _Kazemaru détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de replongé dans les orbes couleurs de nuit du surfer et de poursuivre, c'est assez compliqué, je te promets de t'en parler ce soir, comme ça, je pourrais m'expliquer clairement. Et puis, il y a autre chose derrière, Tsunami leva un sourcil interrogateur, quelques choses qui mes, normalement, interdit de révéler, alors, jure-moi que tu ne répéteras rien de ce que je te dirais.

- Kazemaru, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là.

- Non, déjà rien que le fait de le savoir te vaudrait la peine de mort. Alors ?

- De, de quoi, le jeune homme aux cheveux rose déglutit difficilement, la, la p-peine de m-mort. Et tu veux tout de même m'en parler ?

- Si tu jures de garder le silence, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- O-oui, oui, je le jure, fit le rosé en traçant de son index droit une croix invisible sur son cœur et en levant la main gauche.

- Tant mieux, répondit le bleuté en s'étalant sur son lit, et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Donc, je tombais à pique alors, remarqua Tsunami en s'étalant à son tour sur le matelas, utilisant ses avant-bras comme oreiller, tu peux juste me donné un indice sur ce que c'est, ton gros ''secret''.

- Je peux te dire qu'après, tu pourras croire à n'importe quoi, y compris au père noël, plaisanta le défenseur.

- A ce point-là, ironisa le rose avant de se lever pour regarder sa montre, il est midi cinq. On ferait mieux de descendre rejoindre les autres pour allait manger.

- Oui, répondit Kazemaru en se levant à son tour, cette après-midi, je fais tout pour pas dormir. Ce cauchemar revient tout le temps donc…

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un vrai cauchemar.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. » Et tous deux partir dans un fou rire, Kazemaru avait remis ses chaussure et rattachait ses cheveux en leurs habituels queue de cheval haute avant de descendre au réfectoire avec Tsunami pour manger.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Kazemaru passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre et faisait tout pour ne pas piquer du nez.

Tsunami, lui, s'entrainait avec les autres comme il pouvait, les paroles de son ami l'avait énormément déconcentré, que caché-t-il de si important pour que tout ceux à qui il en parlait doivent être éliminé ? Il allait tout de même le lui confier, cela voulait dire pour le surfer, que Kazemaru lui faisait entièrement confiance, il se devait donc de ne pas trahir cette confiance.

Le soir, durant le diner, Tsunami et Kazemaru restèrent en retrait, du reste du groupe, ne communiquant que par des chuchotements. Personne ne compris un mot de ce qui fut dit, mais en voyant l'expression du visage de Tsunami, les yeux rond comme des ballons de foot, et en voyant qu'il eut avalait –eau ou nourriture- plusieurs fois de travers, tout le monde se demander ce que Kazemaru avait bien pu lui dire, s'il savait.

Si il savait que Kazemaru venait de révéler au surfer qu'il est un shinigami, ce qu'est un shinigami et le rapport avec son cauchemar dont il eut aussi parlé, il comprendrait, et tireraient sans doute des mêmes têtes que lui en l'apprenant.

Tsunami promit à Kazemaru qu'il l'aiderait à trouver une solution à son cauchemar, ce dernier se sentit plus léger et avouera même qu'il aura bien fait d'espérer, en chuchotant évidemment.

Personne ne posa de question et à la fin du repas, tous partir ce coucher.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

A peine était-il entré dans sa chambre que Kazemaru reçut une visite des plus étranges, une chouette blanche était percher devant sa fenêtre, frappant au carreau de son bec. Kazemaru ouvrit à l'animal, qui fit un grand cercle aérien dans la pièce avant de se posé sur l'épaule du défenseur. Accroché à sa patte gauche par un fin cordon noir, un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même. Le bleu le détacha de la patte de l'animal qui ressortit par la fenêtre que Kazemaru referma après son passage.

Le footballeur rangea le papier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, attenante au lit, avant de se couché, espérant trouver une nuit sans son cauchemar, ou au pire, sans rêve quelconque.

_Fin_

Si vous voulez connaitre la suite, review.

Prochain chapitre: ''Une mission comprométante''.

Hasta pronto, Kyuu.


	3. Une mission compromettante

_**Kikou, bonjour, voici donc le chapitre 3 de Shinnigami,**_

_**Auteur : Miss Andromeda l'exorciste.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : les perso d'Inazuma Eleven ne sont pas à moi.**_

_**Réponse reviews :**_

_**Pour faire simple, je suis nul en conjugaison. **_

_**Et si Tsunami a cru très facilement à l'histoire de Kazemaru, c'est parce que le petit bleu a su se montrer très convainquant dans ses arguments. **_

_**Et puis les ''OoOoOoOoO'' sont des marquages, ils ne font pas partis de l'histoire, ils servent juste à en différencier les différentes partie, j'ai vu ça plusieurs fois dans d'autre fanfics, et l'idée m'avait plu.**_

_**Pour finir, Vargas Famiglia, c'est pas de Tsunami qu'il faut se méfier, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont tu ne douterais pas la possibilité.**_

_**Bonne lecture, Kyuu.**_

_**Shinnigami**_

_**Inazuma Eleven**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Une mission compromettante.**_

3h29 du matin :

C'était calme, tous dormaient profondément. Mais, dans une des chambres de l'hôtel, dans un lit, dissimulait sous ses couvertures, l'on voyait une petite forme tremblait, l'on entendait distinctement ses sanglots. Cette personne endormie dans ce lit était en plein cauchemar.

3h30 du matin :

Notre endormi ce réveilla en sursaut, tout tremblant, en sueur, les larmes aux yeux et haletant. Son cri de détresse resta prisonnier au fond de sa gorge.

Certains auront déjà devinaient de qui il s'agit, c'est bien notre petit shinigami, Kazemaru alias Armitage.

Celui-ci passa ses bras sous ses genoux avant d'y poser sa tête –sur ses genoux-. Il avait espéré que d'avoir parlé de son rêve étrange à Tsunami l'en aurait débarrassé. Mais non ! Tout continuer !

Après avoir laissé ses larmes coulaient durant une bonne dizaine de minute, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, essuyant rapidement d'un revers de main, les restes de larmes à ses yeux.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet attenante au lit pour en sortir son portable et regarder l'heure, ''3h41''. Il sortit également le parchemin qu'il avait reçu par la chouette factrice la veille au soir. Il alluma la lampe torche intégrer à son portable –pratique- pour lire le message que l'on lui avait envoyé.

Cette lettre devait avoir était envoyer par le haut conseil des shinigami (1), Kazemaru espéré que ce ne soit pas à cause de ce qu'il avait révélé à Tsunami. Quoi que, le haut conseil, même si il a des yeux et des oreilles partout, n'aurait pas pu être prévenu en aussi peu de temps.

Il commença à lire le document :

Très chère Armitage,

Nous vous informons de par cette lettre qu'une faille se sera formée entre les enfers, le paradis et le monde des vivants, de ce fait, de nombreuses âmes auront quittées l'au-delà, volontairement ou accidentellement,

En temps normal, il vous aurait était donnée pour mission de ramener ces âmes dans l'autre monde, malheureusement, bon nombre d'entre elles ont déjà étaient dévorées par de mauvais esprits et certains d'entre eux sont passés à l'état de goules (2), il vous sera donné pour mission de veillait sur quelque âmes jusqu'à ce que la brèche entre les mondes soit refermait.

Les âmes sur lesquelles vous devrez veillée durant ce temps qui nous est indéfinis ont déjà était prévenus et à l'heure où vous lirez ce parchemin, elles seront déjà en route vers votre position, veuillez faire en sorte de les dissimulaient aux yeux des humains avec qui vous cohabitez, nous vous offrons la listes des noms des âmes sur lesquelles vous devrez veillez pour vous faciliter la tâche durant votre mission,

Liste ses âmes :

Valentine Alphonse (inventé)

Mélodica Leeloo (inventée)

Ichigo Sakura (inventée)

Ichigo Sasuke (inventé)

Roskov Anastasia (inventée)

Chan Mei-ling (inventée)

Skywalker Robin (inventé)

Kanade Kusanagi (inventée)

Duncan Michael (inventé)

Fubuki Atsuya.

Nous vous remercions pour les âmes sur lesquelles vous veillerez jusqu'à ce que la faille soit refermait et nous vous priions d'accepter nos excuses sincère pour vous confier une mission aussi ardue pour votre jeune âge, mais avec ce tueur de shinigami qui rôde, nos rangs s'amenuisent et nous devons faire appel aux plus jeune près pour ce genre de mission,

Cordialement, le haut conseil.

- C'est quoi ce délire, s'exclama Kazemaru, ils ne peuvent pas me refilaient une âme qui a de la famille pas loin de moi ! Ils savent très bien qu'il y a risque de qu'il ne veuille revoir ses proches ! Ils sont fous ses sénateurs !

- De quoi tu parles Kazemaru, questionna une voix que le dit Kazemaru reconnus de derrière la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvrir, j'entre.

- De-de rien Hiroto, que fais-tu debout à une heure pareil ? Il avait répondu sur un ton pas convaincant du tout.

- Je reviens des toilettes, répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, et toi, dis-moi la vérité, je veux savoir ce que tu caches ?

- Et ben, euh, bafouilla le bleuté, c'est-à-dire que, c'est pas facile à dire, enfin…

- Tu c'est que tu peux me parler, remarqua le roux en s'asseyant aux côtes de Kazemaru, vas-y, parle-moi.

- Tu me jure que tu garderas le silence sur ce que je te dirais ?

- Bien sûr, mais, pourquoi ?

- Normalement, cela m'est interdit d'en parler, j'ai déjà tout révélais à Tsunami, j'ai pris un gros risque. Lorsque je penserais que l'heure sera venue, je te promets de tout révélais aux autres, mais en attendant, tu garderas ça pour toi.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Hiroto en traçant une croix imaginaire sur son cœur de son index droit en levant la main gauche.

- Merci, en fait… » Kazemaru entama ses explications et lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à Tsunami en parlant également du parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir et du problème qu'il y aurait avec une certaine âme de la liste sur laquelle il devait veillée : Fubuki Atsuya, le frère de Fubuki Shirou.

Après une bonne demi-heure à tout expliquer à Hiroto, répondant à deux ou trois questions de la part de ce dernier, Kazemaru se tut, ouvrant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé. Hiroto était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillaient, grand ouvert.

« La va-cheuh, articula-t-il.

- Non, j'suis pas sous le totem de la vache, mais du loup blanc, répliqua le bleu mi amusé, mi énervé.

- Prouve le moi.

- De quoi ?

- Que t'es vraiment un shinigami. Je n'accepterais de te croire à cent pour cent que si j'ai une preuve. » Kazemaru se leva de son lit pour aller devant sa fenêtre, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Comment prouver à Hiroto ses dires ? Reprendre son apparence de shinigami ? Hors de question ! Après, il devrait l'éliminer, donc quoi d'autre.

Machinalement, le bleuté passa sa frange derrière son oreille, dévoilant ainsi son œil gauche. Plongeait dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Hiroto se levé, il ne le vit pas se rapprocher de lui. Lorsque Hiroto fut à côté de lui, il prit son épaule droite dans une main pour forcer le shinigami à ce retourner, de l'autre, il saisit délicatement le menton du bleuté pour le forcé à le regardé dans les yeux. Ce que vit notre rouquin le chamboula complètement.

Kazemaru lui avait dit que son œil gauche, à la différence du droit, était d'un bleu très clair. Pourtant, quelque chose le perturba, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de telles auparavant.

Etait-ce la différence flagrante de couleur qui le chamboula ? Cet orbe bleu turquoise clair contrastant avec sa jumelle marron chocolat noir ? Peut-être ? Ou alors, la flamme de vie sauvage et animal dansant dans cet œil ? Toujours est-il qu'il était tout retourné notre petit rouquin.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était hypnotisé, il ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux de Kazemaru, il était littéralement en train de s'y perdre. Il avait la sensation d'être un fauve parcourant les plaines et les forêts, mais aussi, un animal sauvage en cage, une sensation de liberté et d'emprisonnement. Comment peut-on posséder de tels yeux, pensa Hiroto, c'est impossible.

Kazemaru commença à paniqué lorsqu'il vit une certaine lueur brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et elle ne lui plaisait pas. Cette lueur étant toujours accompagné de pensé oser, cette lueur n'était rien d'autre que du désir brut, et les yeux d'Hiroto en était voilé. Le bleuté se dégagea de la prise de l'ancien capitaine de Gaïa pour aller vers la porte, il en profita pour replacer sa frange devant son œil.

« Retourne te couché, fit sèchement le shinigami, tu vas avoir besoin d'être en forme pour passer la journée. Tu as encore environ une heure devant toi alors profite en.

- Très bien, répondit le roux en se dirigeant vers la porte que Kazemaru venait d'ouvrir, tu comptes prévenir Tsunami pour les âmes des défunts qui vont arriver ?

- Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Compris. Et pour ton cauchemar, j'ai ma petit idée, je verrais cela demain et si mon hypothèse est juste, je te le ferrai savoir.

- Merci Hiroto. A plus tard.

- A tout à l'heure. » Hiroto repartit donc dans sa chambre pour ce coucher. Quant à Kazemaru, lui, commença à se préparer pour la journée qui commencer.

6h30 du matin :

Tous étaient arrivés au réfectoire, certains avaient même entamés leurs plateaux. Tsunami resta en retrait des autres avec le jeune shinigami qui lui expliqua à voix basse pour le problème auquel il ferait bientôt face. Le bleuté expliqua aussi au surfer que Hiroto était au courant pour son secret tout en omettant de dire qu'il avait pu facilement lire dans les yeux du rouquin que celui avait eu des penser oser à son égard juste parce qu'il avait vu son œil gauche.

Après le petit déjeuner, pendant que tout le monde s'entrainaient, Kazemaru se préparait à recevoir ses invités et préparait de quoi les accueillir convenablement.

Sur le terrain, Tsunami observait Hiroto, ce dernier étant en grande discussion avec Fubuki depuis le petit déjeuner. Ils continuèrent à discuter un bon quart d'heure après le début de l'entrainement. Le soir, quand Tsunami réussi à intercepter le rouquin pour qu'il lui parle de ses suppositions sur le rêve de Kazemaru, celui-ci répondit qu'il le découvrirait bientôt.

Ils prirent tous les deux la direction de la chambre du shinigami. Arrivés à destination, ils virent que ce dernier n'était pas seul. Le bleuté était assis en tailleur sur son lit, une bonne dizaine de personne l'entourait, assise à ses côtés sur le lit où part terre, certain étains restés debout. Cinq filles et cinq garçons, surement les âmes des défunts dont Kazemaru leurs avait parlés, car, il était un peu transparent, et, parmi ce petit groupe, l'un des garçons ressemblait énormément à Fubuki.

FIN

* * *

(1): Une sorte de parlement pour les shinigamis, composé de sénateurs, renouvelé tous les 5 ans, c'est là que sont votées les lois, pris les décisions sur la direction que doit prendre une âme, que les affaires de mauvais démons et de mauvais esprit sont traitées car un shinigami aura aussi pour mission de les abattre, c'est là aussi que l'on juge les shinigami ayant enfreint la loi.

(2): un mauvais esprit est une âme humaine qui aura mal tourné et qui se nourris d'autres âmes humaine, pensant que cela pourra le ressuscité, et à force de se nourrir d'âme, il finira par reprendre chair et ressembler à un cadavre vivant, le goule.

Voilà, chapitre 3 bouclé.

Prochain chapitre : Rencontres.

A la prochaine, Kyuu.


	4. Rencontres

**Kikou, et voilà le quatrième chapitre de shinigami,**

**Auteur : Miss Andromeda l'exorciste, ça n'a pas changé**

**Rating : Retour au K+**

**Disclaimer : Les perso d'Inazuma Eleven ne sont pas à moi, mais les 9 défunts qui accompagne Atsuya, oui, ils sont à moi.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour la conjugaison je me suis plus appliquée. **

**Les marquages ne sont pas tellement utiles, c'est vrai. Ils servent plus à faire jolis (XD)**

**Je te rassure tout de suite ****StrangexFuture****, c'est pas Hiroto le méchant, y en aura un, mais c'est lui. Au contraire, c'est lui qui va le plus aidé Kazemaru avec son rêve. Mais ça, ça sera expliqué dans ce chapitre. En attendant, tien –lui tends un mouchoir-. **

**Merci de votre soutien pour cette fic, ça fait très plaisirs. **

**Bon lecture, Kyuu.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Shinigami**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres**

_Le bleuté était assis en tailleur sur son lit, une bonne dizaine de personne l'entourait, assise à ses côtés sur le lit où part terre, certain étains restés debout. Cinq filles et cinq garçons, surement les âmes des défunts dont Kazemaru leurs avait parlés, car, il était un peu transparent, et, parmi ce petit groupe, l'un des garçons ressemblait énormément à Fubuki._

Tous se retournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme grand aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu vêtu de cuir s'avança vers la porte, invita Tsunami et Hiroto à entrer d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte après leurs passages. Ce même homme se retourna vers Kazemaru pour prendre la parole.

« Armitage, est-ce qu'il s'agit des deux garçons dont tu nous a parlais ? Ceux qui sont au courant de la situation.

- Oui, c'est bien eux Al, répondit le bleuté avant de s'adresser à ses coéquipiers, vous tombez bien vous deux, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour finir d'installer de quoi héberger confortablement mes invités. J'ai pas eu assez de temps cette après-midi.

- D'accord, répondit le surfer aux cheveux rose, au passage, on pourra en profitait pour faire connaissance avec eux.

- J'aurais préféré aidé que de resté à rien faire pendant que d'autre travail, fit un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun en batails. Je préfèrerais cent fois aider celui qui nous protège que de profité de lui.

- Dit toi que c'est pour faire plaisir à ton hôte, remarqua Tsunami.

- C'est vrai, ajouta une femme aux long cheveux noir en kimono, assise sur les genoux par terre, en position de méditation, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir être utile, mais il y en a qui ne s'en plaignent pas.

- Kanade à raison, Sasuke, fit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, laisse les faire.

- Très bien Al, répondit le dit Sasuke avant de soupirer et de s'assoir sur le lit, suivit d'une jeune fille aux court cheveux rose qui ne lui aura pas lâché le bras.

- Bon, fit Kazemaru, on commence. » Tous les esprits prirent placent sur le lit du shinigami. Tsunami et Hiroto aidèrent Kazemaru à sortir des futons (1) de sous le lit du bleuté et à les installés de façon à ce qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible dans la pièce. Ils mirent à peine vingt minutes à tout installés.

Puis, vint le moment des présentations. Tous s'assirent en tailleur, par terre, en cercle au milieu de la pièce, Kazemaru sur le bord de son lit, les bras croisés. Ce fut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'argent qui ouvrit les hostilités.

« Alors, je me présente, Mélodica Leeloo, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des deux footballeurs humains en souriant.

- Moi c'est Tsunami Jousuke, fit le surfer aux cheveux roses.

- Chan Mei-ling, fit une jeune femme aux long cheveux bleus, mais Mei suffit.

- Je m'appelle Ichigo Sasuke, fit le brun de tout à l'heure, et elle, c'est ma sœur jumelle, Sakura, ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille aux courts cheveux rose qui refusait de lâchait le bras de son jumeau.

- Il va falloir utiliser vos prénom alors pour qu'il n'y ai pas de discorde, fit remarquer Hiroto, cela ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Sakura en riant, et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hiroto Kiyama, répondit le roux, ravit de vous connaître.

- Je m'appelle Roskov Anastasia, fit une femme aux longs cheveux blancs chaudement vêtu avec un accent russe, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ania.

- Alphonse Valentine, fit simplement l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus comme Kazemaru, mais appelaient moi Al.

- Je me présente, Duncan Michael ou tout simplement Michael, ajouta un homme aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges, le gamin à côté de moi s'appelle Robin Skywalker, il désigna du regard un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts pâles.

- Eh, j'suis plus un gamin, Michael, répliqua ledit Robin outré.

- Bon, fit la femme aux cheveux d'ébène, je m'appelle Kanade Kusanagi, elle dégaina le sabre accroché à sa ceinture, voici ma lame porte-bonheur, ma belle Rakuen (2).

- Fubuki Atsuya, fit le jumeau de Shirou.

- On sait, remarqua Tsunami, ton frère nous a déjà parlé de toi, et vu que tu lui ressemble, tu peux être que son jumeau.

- Ah bon, dit Atsuya à demi-surpris, cela m'étonne de lui. Il est ici d'ailleurs, ça j'le sais.

- Tss, fit Leeloo en détournant le regard du reste du groupe.

- Leeloo, interrogea Fubuki, tu fais encore la gueule.

- Oui, répondit-elle, je **te** fais encore la gueule, elle avait insisté sur le **te**.

- Pourquoi, demanda le jumeau de Shirou penaud.

- Parce que tu vas m'oubliait quand tu auras revus ton frère, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Pas vrai, rétorqua le rose, t'es ma meilleur amie et je tiens trop à toi pour te jeter.

- Et puis il y a très peu de chance pour que tu ne revois ton frère, fit remarquer Kazemaru, vu que tu vas rester dans cette chambre.

- Je sais. » Tous se turent après cette dernière remarque de Fubuki. Un long moment de silence quasi-religieux pris place dans la petite chambre. Hiroto eu un discret sourire malicieux, son plan allait bientôt débuter.

Après un bon quart d'heure de silence, Kazemaru se leva pour demander à tout le monde d'allaient se couchaient.

Toutes les âmes se levèrent en silence, souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux vivants et au shinigami avec qui ils allaient cohabitaient. Michael demanda à Kazemaru si le lendemain il pourrait parler de ce qu'ils leurs est arrivés, à lui et à ses huit compagnon pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans l'au-delà –il se doutait bien que si les vivants connaissaient déjà Atsuya, ils connaissaient aussi son histoire-. Le bleuté, après quelques réticences, finit par accéder à la requête de Duncan.

Mais Hiroto les arrêta tous dans leurs lancés, pour leurs demandait de le suivre dehors.

Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Armitage. Celui-ci parut des plus surpris par les paroles de son ami, il sortit un coffret de taille moyenne, plus long que large, munis d'une poignée de sous son matelas. Tous sortirent, Kazemaru referma la porte derrière tout le monde, refermant la marche, sa mallette en main.

Ils se rendirent sur le terrain de foot attenant au bâtiment, a pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormait déjà, menait par Hiroto. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place, mais, il faisait trop sombre pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Kanade dégaina Rakuen par réflexe devant cet inconnu, qui leurs tournait le dos –il était adossé au poteau de but-.

Kazemaru s'avança à pas de loup de l'inconnu sous les regards ébahis du reste du reste du groupe car il avait pris son apparence de shinigami. Il avait sorti une sorte de revolver munis d'un long canon affublé d'une lame de sa mallette, laissé sur le parquet du bâtiment. Il avançait prudemment, restant sur ses gardes, tenant la crosse à deux mains, comme pour utiliser la lame longeant le canon plutôt que de tirer.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le mystérieux inconnu se retourna pour dévoiler son visage à la lumière des lampes du bâtiment –qui était déjà allumer avant l'arrivés du petit groupe-. Fubuki. Celui-ci en voyant Kazemaru, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu à cause de son apparence de shinigami, se figea, pas à cause de la gunblade (3) que tenait la jeune femme à la chevelure immaculée. Non, à cause des yeux du shinigami. A le voir, on aurait dit qu'il les connaissait déjà. La réaction de l'argenté intrigua énormément la jeune louve blanche.

« Toi, murmura-t-il en retombant sur les fesses tant il était secoué, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé le jour de l'avalanche. Je t'ai cherché partout durant toutes ses années et enfin te revoilà. Toi, que l'on disait le fruit de mon imagination Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attends ce jour, ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Fin

(1)Matelas à même le sol, très commun au japon.

(2)Rakuen :**楽****園** Paradis en japonais.

(3)Aussi appelée une pistolame dans les final fantasy, celle de Kazemaru est comme celle de Squall dans final fantasy 8.

Les liens images des persos que j'ai imaginée sont posté sur mon profil, pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de à quoi ils ressemble

Vous êtes surpris par les révélations de Fubuki –Shirou-, pas du tout, ça j'en suis sûre. Je sais qu'il y en avait beaucoup qui avait déjà compris.

Un peu court, mais, j'arriver pas à faire plus long

Mode Miranda de -Man ON :

- GOMEN NASAI !

Mode Miranda de -Man OFF.

Prochain chapitre : Cauchemar ou souvenir refoulé ?

See you next time, Kyuu.


	5. Cauchemar ou souvenir refoulé?

**Kikou, re-bonjour, voici le chapitre cinq de Shinigami**

**Ce chapitre révélera officiellement -ce que beaucoup auront déjà trouvés- la vérité sur la nature du rêve de Kazemaru.**

**Auteur : Toujours moi, Miss Andromeda l'exorciste. **

**Rating : T, le retour.**

**Disclaimer : Les petits footballeurs & co d'I.E. ne sont pas à moi, mais neuf âmes sur dix viennent de moi.**

**Après une semaine et deux jours, Kazemaru va enfin comprendre ce que beaucoup de lecteurs auront déjà compris.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Merci à vous de me soutenir, ça fait méga plaisir.**

**Pour le méchant de l'histoire, il s'agira d'un personnage **_**deus ex machina -**_**ça aide d'avoir travaillée sur la comédie en français- (traduction : qui vient pas du manga) pas de risque que se quelqu'un que tu adores StrangexFuture –lui retend un mouchoir-. Il s'agira d'un fou siphonné du bocal qui a une dent contre les shinigami. **

**Et puis Fubuki va retrouver Kazemaru –ou Armitage, comme vous préférez- dans ce chapitre.**

**Autrement, est-ce que vous êtes allez voir à quoi ressemble les défunts que j'ai imaginés ?**

**Merci de venir lire ma fanfic et de me soutenir pour la rédaction.**

**Couple : Fubuki x Kazemaru.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Cauchemar ou souvenir refoulé ?**

_« Toi, murmura-t-il en retombant sur les fesses tant il était secoué, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé le jour de l'avalanche. Je t'ai cherché partout durant toutes ses années et enfin te revoilà. Toi, que l'on disait le fruit de mon imagination. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attends ce jour, ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux. »_

Kazemaru resta interdit. Qu'est-ce que Fubuki entendait par là ? Ils ne c'étaient jamais vus quand le bleuté pris son apparence de shinigami. Il y a plusieurs années d'après ses dires, et le jour d'une avalanche qui plus est.

_Attendait un peu, il a bien dit une avalanche, pensa Kazemaru, je l'ai sauvé… sa concorde. _Il regarda de plus près son coéquipier,_ les mêmes yeux bleu gris-cendrés, les mêmes cheveux d'argent, il avait un frère jumeaux, présent maintenant en tant qu'âme, appelé Atsuya, qui, lui avait les cheveux rose. Atsuya était mort dans une avalanche avec ses parents, Fubuki est le seul à avoir miraculeusement survécu. Tout ça concorde avec mon rêve._

Shirou ayant vu que la jeune blandinette était perdue dans ses pensées, apparemment complètement égarée, il se releva pour aller près d'elle. Il saisit délicatement le visage de la shinigami à deux mains pour la faire relever la tête, et par la même occasion, qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il lui posa une question, question qui avait plus l'air d'une affirmation.

« Tu as tout oubliée, n'est-ce pas.

-…

- Je m'en doutais, à voir ta tête, cela ne peut être que ça. Sache qu'il y a plusieurs années déjà, tu m'as sauvé la vie d'une avalanche. Je m'appelle Fubuki Shirou.

- Je le sais déjà, finit-elle par répondre, je ne pourrais te dire comment, mais l'on se côtoie tous les jours, depuis ton arrivé ici. Nous somme même arrivais en même temps.

- Tu veux dire que je t'avais sous le nez depuis un bon moment déjà… et que je ne t'ai pas vu, demanda Fubuki, sceptique, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Armitage et tu me vois tous les jours sans vraiment me voir, répondit Kazemaru en espérant qu'il ne trouve la vérité par lui-même, nous somme même très proche, seulement tu me connais sous un autre nom, sous une autre apparence. Mais je peux te dire que… je ne… me souviens… » Kazemaru s'arrêta net dans sa lancée.

Elle sentait son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, sauf dans son rêve, en découvrant l'identité de sa moitié. Mais elle se demandait maintenant s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rêve. Si l'argenté disais vrai, il était la moitié du bleuté.

Trop perdue dans ses sombres réflexions, Armitage ne vit pas Fubuki rapprocher leurs visages. La jeune louve ne s'en aperçut que lorsque leurs visages furent assez proches pour qu'elle puisse sentirent le souffle chaud du garçon face à elle. Kazemaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que l'espace séparant leurs lèvres fut comblé.

Fubuki se laissa entrainer par l'infini douceur des lèvres de la jeune femme face à lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappelle quelqu'un… et ceux quelqu'un est une personne qu'il aura déjà embrassé par accident : Kazemaru.

Les lèvres d'Armitage avaient la même texture et le même goût que celle de son ami. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient, mais, cela lui paraissait absurde. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru, de son côté, compris enfin la vérité. Elle eut enfin réussi à faire les liens, à éclaircir les zones d'ombres, elle avait retrouvé sa moitié. Ceux qu'elle voyait en rêve n'était rien de plus qu'un souvenir refoulé, perdu au plus profond de sa mémoire. La violence du choc aura était-elle, qu'elle aura provoqué une amnésie et c'est le fait d'avoir embrassé, en quelque sorte, Fubuki qui lui aura rendu la mémoire.

Ils se séparèrent enfin quand le manque d'air se fit trop important.

Si tout était clair pour Kazemaru, tout était à présent confus pour Fubuki. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait de Kazemaru… mais, il trouvait cette idée absurde. Mais… il devait être sûr de lui, et finit par poser la question à la principale concernée.

« Est-ce que c'est toi, Kazemaru, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons baissa le regard et acquiesça, l'argenté ouvrit grand les yeux, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit le défenseur en rougissant.

- M -mais, c-comment est-ce possible, demanda l'attaquant de glace hébété, explique moi.

- Je, hésita-t-elle, rentrons à l'intérieur, je t'expliquerais tout. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait surement te revoir.

- Qui ?

- Tu verras. » Fubuki ne discuta pas et se retourna vers le bâtiment avec Armitage. En voyant toute la petite troupe les attendant dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, l'argenté rougit fortement, gêné d'avoir embrassé son coéquipier devant eux. Il avait reconnu Tsunami, Hiroto, Atsuya, mais il ne connaissait pas les autres… _Attendez un peu, comment cela se fait qu'Atsuya soit ici _pensa l'attaquant de glace.

Arrivée auprès du petit groupe, Kazemaru se saisit de la mallette servant à contenir sa gunblade, mais stoppa net son geste, avant de remettre le coffret à Kanade –qui avait rangée Rakuen dans son fourreau-, avant de leurs demandés à tous de remonter à l'étage pour l'y attendre, elle murmura quelque mots à l'oreille d'Hiroto. Celui-ci acquiesça à une demande inconnue de tous.

La blandinette demanda à Tsunami, qui accepta à contrecœur, pour ne pas finir avec la lame de l'arme sous la gorge ou le canon sur la tempe d'aller se coucher. Il trouvait que Kazemaru avait l'air bien remonté, et il n'était pas le seul.

Tous regagnèrent l'étage sans discutés les ordres du shinigami.

Armitage se retourna sur le terrain de foot. Trois goules et deux mauvais esprits vinrent à sa rencontre. La jeune louve les avaient sentis venir et allait devoir les éliminés. Elle avait donc envoyait tout le monde à l'abri.

Les esprits ne se posèrent pas de questions et foncèrent tête baissés sur un shinigami, armé de sa faux de la mort qui plus est, sous les regards amusés et les moqueries des goules. Eux, savaient se montrer prudents auprès des shinigamis et savaient à quel point ils étaient dangereux et redoutables. Et celui en face d'eux n'échappait pas à la règle, malgré son jeune âge.

Les deux esprits finirent en tranches sans avoir même pu toucher la jeune louve, et partirent en fumée. Kazemaru s'était déplacé avec une telle rapidité et une telle aisance, que les goules n'eurent pas réussi à percevoir tous ses déplacements. Ils ne le virent donc pas arrivé derrière eux. L'un d'entre eux fut découpé en plusieurs morceaux et parti en fumée, comme les mauvais esprits.

L'un des goules jura avant de s'élançait contre son opposante, la frappant de ses bras tombant. Armitage ne s'en formalisa pas et esquiva chaque coup avec souplesse. Après une énième esquive, elle planta le canon de son arme dans la bouche de la créature, avant de tirer, le bruit de la détonation étant réduit, il fut à peine audible. Le goule disparut tout comme ses camarades.

Le dernier goule paniqua, face à ce shinigami il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer, le butin en âme était bien trop important pour qu'il ne le laisse de côté.

Ayant un peu plus confiance du fait qu'il ait déjà vu Armitage, et croyant donc connaitre son style de combat, il s'élança.

Celui-là était plus coriace, il arrivé plus facilement à éviter les coups de lame de la gunblade. Après un quart d'heure à esquiver les bras de la créature, à essayer de la toucher, Kazemaru réussi à lui trancher la tête et à la couper en quatre. La créature partit en poussière.

La jeune louve coupa les lumières du bâtiment avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Fubuki était encore là, assis sur le bord du lit, les âmes des défunts couchés et pas de trace d'Hiroto, il était retourné dans sa chambre pour ce couché. L'argenté s'adressa à voix basse au shinigami.

« Hiroto m'a tout expliqué. Je te remercie de veillait sur l'âme de mon frère.

- Je fais que mon travail Fubuki, répondit le bleuté –il avait repris son apparence humaine- en replaçant la mallette contenant la faux sous le matelas de son lit, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir sauvé le jour de l'avalanche ?

- T'as fait tout ton possible Kazemaru, lui répondit Shirou, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

- Merci, fit –il, mais, tu te rends compte de ce que cela signifie, le fait que je sois un immortelle, à moitié femme, déjà pour toi qui est ma moitié, mon âme-sœur. Que conte tu faire ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit simplement l'argenté avant de se rectifier quand il vit le désespoir planait dans les yeux du shinigami, mais, je veux bien tenter le coup. Souhaites-tu en parler aux autre ?

- Je, je crois que ce serait mieux, mais s'il te plait, le bleu saisit le poignet de son interlocuteur pour le faire basculer sur le lit avant de s'allongeait contre lui, la tête sur le torse de l'argenté, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, reste ici, avec moi, rien que cette nuit, murmura-t-il.

-… °/°» Fubuki était gêné. Il serait bien partit, s'il ne se sentait pas si fatigué et si bien aux côtés du défenseur. De toute façon, Kazemaru venait de s'endormir sur lui. L'attaquant de glace se laissa doucement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, s'endormant aux côtés de sa douce moitié.

6h40 du matin :

Endou était inquiet, comme tous ses coéquipiers. Ce matin, il était partit voir Fubuki dans sa chambre, car d'ordinaire, il est l'un des premiers à être levés et à avoir entamés leurs petit déjeuner. Mais ce dernier n'y était pas. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'y avoir passé la nuit. Alors, où avait-il dormit ? Du coup, toute l'équipe était à sa recherche.

Hiroto et Tsunami entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Kazemaru, sachant déjà que l'argenté s'y trouvait. Discrètement, j'ai dit, pas vraiment, quelqu'un les avait vu enter. Et ce quelqu'un était Gouenji.

Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de la petite chambre avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Il vit d'abord une dizaine de futon disposés de manière ordonnés sur le sol, tous occupés, par quelqu'un, cinq garçons et cinq filles. L'un de ces garçons attira plus l'attention de l'attaquant de feu, le portrait craché de Fubuki, avec les cheveux rose, collé à une fille aux cheveux d'argent.

En parlant de Fubuki, celui-ci était là, allongé dans le lit, habillé et dormant à poing fermé. Ce qui choqua le plus le garçon à la coupe en pique fut de voir que quelqu'un dormait à côté de lui… ou plutôt sur lui : le propriétaire de la chambre, Kazemaru. Le sprinter était aussi habillé et avait la tête posait sur le torse de l'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren.

Gouenji était plus que stupéfait, de les voir ainsi, on aurait cru voir un couple. En un sens, c'était vrai, mais, Gouenji lui, ne le savait pas. Il referma la porte discrètement et alla rejoindre les autres pour les prévenir de sa découverte.

Hiroto et Tsunami s'occupaient de réveiller les deux endormis, et n'avaient donc pas remarqué l'attaquant de feu.

Le bleuté et l'argenté était tellement bien l'un contre l'autre qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi encore un long moment. Mais s'il ne descendait pas prendre leurs petit-déjeuner, beaucoup se douteraient de quelque chose. A contrecœur, nos deux tourtereaux se levèrent.

Kazemaru avait l'air en forme d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas cauchemardé durant la nuit. La première fois depuis une semaine et deux jours précisément.

Le surfer et le rouquin quittèrent la pièce quand ils furent assurer que leurs amis n'allaient pas se rendormir.

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seul, et que les âmes dormaient encore –oui, une âme, sa dort-, Kazemaru passa ses bras autour du cou de Fubuki et l'embrassa. Un simple contact de lèvres chaste. Un simple baisé pour dire bonjour et je t'aime. Fubuki, pas encore habitué, mis un peu de temps avant d'y répondre et de passait ses bras autour de la taille de son shinigami. Le baisé fut approfondis, et devint moins chaste, il devint langoureux, passionné. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment par manque d'oxygène.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour sortirent de la pièce, les défunts dormant toujours profondément. Shirou fut amusé de voir Atsuya collé à Leeloo, et elle à lui. L'argenté sentait qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux, seulement qu'ils se refusaient à se l'avouer.

Ils refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux avant de descendre au réfectoire.

Arrivés là-bas, ils trouvèrent qu'il y planait une drôle d'ambiance.

Tous leurs coéquipiers étaient présent, donc notre couple pensait que leurs absences était passé inaperçu. Beaucoup de leurs coéquipiers les fixaient étrangement, mais eux pensaient que c'était dû au fait que Kazemaru ai l'air en forme, alors que deux jours auparavant, il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouvert. Enfin, ça, c'était pas sûr. Car après tout, il faut se méfier de ce qu'ils pensent. Ce fut Midorikawa qui souleva la question.

« Dites-moi, vous deux, les deux interpelés se retournèrent pour voir le footballeur aux cheveux vert, j'peux vous poser une question, le petit vert avait les joues parsemés de rougeurs.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, répondirent le bleuté et l'argenté à l'unisson.

- Et ben, commença-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts, c'est assez indiscret, mais, on nous aura rapportés de source sûre, que je ne rapporterais pas parce que je ne suis pas une balance, que…

- Que quoi, demandèrent Kazemaru et Fubuki en même –et parfaitement synchro-

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous sortaient ensemble tous les deux, finit-il par demandé.

- Euh, ben, bafouilla Shirou, et ben, c'est-à-dire, que-euh.

- Oui, répondit simplement Kazemaru, et alors ?

- Je t'envi Fubuki, lâcha Midorikawa, j'aurais voulus être à ta place.

- Attends un peu, s'exclama l'attaquant de glace, t'est amoureux de Kazemaru !

- Oui, pleura-t-il, j'aurais dû me déclarer avant.

- Et ben, désoler de te décevoir Midorikawa, répliqua Armitage, mais ça n'aurait marché entre nous.

- Bas pourquoi~, couina le vert, pourquoi pas moi TTT^TTT, Midorikawa était tellement occupé à pleurnicher qu'il ne vit pas Kazemaru se glisser derrière lui.

- Arrête de pleurnicher, s'énerva le shinigami en saisissant le cou de son coéquipier de son avant-bras droit, c'est pénible à la fin. Tu crois que c'est aussi simple, tu te goure complètement mon pauvre. Le lien qui nous unis est bien plus délicat et complexe que tu l'imagine. Lui, m'est lié à jamais, il est mon âme sœur, et moi, un simple faucheur d'âme. » Tous était stupéfait, et pour plus d'une chose.

Déjà, au fil de ses paroles, la voix de Kazemaru avait muée pour devenir féminine. Ensuite, il avait appelé Fubuki son âme sœur, et enfin, il s'est qualifier de faucheur d'âme. Quand Armitage relâcha sa prise sur le cou du footballeur aux cheveux vert, celui-ci se retourna et tous purent voir le changement d'apparence physique de la shinigami.

Ses cheveux étaient plus long, jusqu'au milieu du dos, alors que d'ordinaire ils lui arrivent aux épaules, et étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Certaines mèches encore bleuté étaient en train de blanchirent en partant de la racine pour finir au pointe. Plus de trace de sa frange qui couvrait, d'ordinaire, son œil gauche. Seul quelques simples mèches couleur de neige barraient son front et recouvraient ses sourcils. Son œil gauche à découvert, l'on pouvait à présent voir qu'il était d'un bleu turquoise très clair, Kazemaru avait donc le regard vairon. Des formes féminines se distinguaient au niveau de son torse. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange était ses deux belles oreilles de loup blanches perchées au sommet de son crâne et la longue queue blanche et touffue qui dépassait du bas de son dos.

« Je vous expliquerez tout avant l'entrainement, commenta Armitage amusée par les têtes d'ahuris de ses coéquipiers, les question, c'est après mangé, compris. Celui qui pose une question avant, je le découpe en rondelle. C'est clair ?

- Clair, répondirent tous les footballeurs à l'unisson. » Il faut dire que Kazemaru leurs avaient flanqués une de ses frousses. C'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de menace.

Tous dinèrent en silence. Nombreux fixaient cette jeune femme, qu'ils appelaient Kazemaru, qu'ils avaient appelaient leurs ami. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient encore lui faire confiance malgré qu'il leurs aura longtemps caché une chose d'une t'elle envergure –sauf Tsunami, Hiroto et Fubuki qui connaissaient la raison du silence du défenseur-, mais ils allaient comprendre très bientôt.

Armitage espérée de tout son cœur qu'elle serait pardonnée, si cela n'avait tenue qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà dévoilée toute la vérité à ses amis depuis longtemps, mais la loi des shinigami en aura décider autrement. Aujourd'hui, elle peut parler plus librement, car n'étant pas sur la liste des âmes à faucher, elle ne peut les touchée sans l'accord de sa moitié.

A la fin du repas, elle sortit de table et retourna dans sa chambre, prévenant auparavant ses coéquipiers qu'elle avait quelques choses à récupérer et que tout ce trouver dans la pièce où elle se rendait.

Sur le terrain, tous interrogèrent Fubuki. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il avait choisi Kazemaru. Il répondit simplement que c'est le destin qui l'aura voulu et rajouta, avant que l'on ne lui pose la question, qu'il se sentait honoré d'être la moitié d'une immortelle.

Toutes l'équipe voulut l'interroger sur cette histoire d'immortelle quand Kazemaru revint, toujours sous son apparence de shinigami, une mallette en main, accompagné d'une dizaine de personne, parmi elles, une copie presque conforme de Fubuki, avec les cheveux rose. Gouenji les reconnut, il s'agissait des personnes ayant passées la nuit dans la chambre de Kazemaru avec ce dernier et Fubuki. Il avait omis de les mentionnés aux autres.

Kazemaru pensait qu'il était grand temps de passé aux explications. Michael aurait le droit de parler de leurs histoires à lui et aux autres défunts, comme Kazemaru avait promis. Le secret des shinigami ne le serait plus pour l'équipe Inazuma.

_**Fin**_

Ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent, mais sa vous l'avez remarquez, je sais pas pourquoi j'le dis.

A, si, parce que le prochain sera encore plus long, et ouais.

Prochain chapitre : Révélations –au pluriel les révélations-

A la prochaine, Kyuu.


	6. Révélations

**Kikou, voici le sixième chapitre de Shinigami**

**Auteur: Pas changer, Miss Andromeda l'exorciste. **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven, pas à moi, mais, les âmes qui apparaissent –sauf celle d'Atsuya- sont de moi. Même si il n'y a que Leeloo, Robin, Sakura, Sasuke, Michael et Al qui ont une réelle importance.**

**Couple: Fubuki x Kazemaru. **

**Merci aux gens qui vienne lire et m'encourage à continuer d'écrire, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture à vous, Kyuu.**

**Inazuma Eleven.**

**Shinigami.**

**Chapitre 6: Révélations.**

7h40 du matin :

L'heure avait sonné. Kazemaru était anxieuse –faut pas oubliait qu'il a son apparence de shinigami-. Car, elle avait beau paraître sûre d'elle, en vérité, elle était paniquée. La jeune louve blanche avait peur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'être rejetée et traitée de monstre, et espérée de tout son cœur que ses coéquipiers comprennent les raisons de son silence forcé, qu'ils lui pardonnent et qu'ils acceptent de restés ses amis. Maintenant, il fallait se jeter à l'eau.

Donc, c'est le nez bas qu'elle commença ses explications.

« Il est temps. Vous avez sans doutes devinez que je ne suis pas un être humain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es, demanda Gouenji sur un ton sévère.

- Un shinigami, répondit simplement Armitage en faisant croire que le ton agressive de l'attaquant de feu ne l'avait pas bousculé alors que cela-lui avait fait mal.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé avant, demanda alors Endou, tu ne nous faisais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais, répondit la jeune louve, je n'avais pas le choix. Selon la loi des shinigamis, tout êtres humains en dehors de nos âme sœur, apprenant l'existence de notre monde doit être exécutés.

- Mais, attends, coupa Midorikawa, tu nous en parle, là. Soit, tu veux notre mort, soit, tu cherches justes une excuse bidons pour expliquait ton silence.

- Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ma moitié et que je me suis déclarée à lui, expliqua la blandinette, je ne peux abattre une personne, non répertorier sur la listes des âmes à abattre sans son accords. Cela marche dans les deux sens, s'il venait à m'ordonné d'abattre une personne, non répertoriée sur la listes des âmes à faucher, je devrais lui obéir.

- D'accord, c'est à peu près logique, fit l'attaquant de feu, mais il y a une autre raison, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit la louve, je ne pouvais plus de tout vous cachez. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide loi, je vous aurez déjà tout dit, car j'ai confiances en vous. » Cette dernière réplique de la shinigami jeta un froid parmi les footballeurs, ils étaient mal à l'aise, car, même si Kazemaru se voulait sereine, l'on entendait très distinctement le désespoir sonné dans sa voix.

Fubuki, Hiroto, Tsunami et les dix défunts attendaient assis sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, le coach, debout à leurs côtés, ayant suivis toute la conversation.

Ce fut Kogure qui brisa le silence.

« Kazemaru, on dit les shinigami immortels. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- Sous cette apparence, appelez-moi Armitage, s'il vous plaît, fit la blanche beaucoup plus détendu car elle avait moins peur d'être rejetée par l'équipe, et il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour nous de mourir, enfin, deux depuis récemment, mais le dernier est l'invention d'un psychopathe.

- Donc, t'es un presque immortel, fit Endou, bah, c'est déjà bien. Mais autrement, comment ça se fait que t'es une fille ? Que t'on œil gauche est bleu ? Que t'as les cheveux blancs alors que d'habitude ils sont bleus ?

- Ouah, ça en fait des questions, s'exclama la faucheuse d'âme, on ferait mieux d'aller à l'intérieur. On sera plus à l'aise pour en discuter.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Kogure, mais, et l'entrainement ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous rattraperez tout à l'heure, fit le coach en se dirigeant vers l'équipe de footballeurs.

- Merci coach, fit Kazemaru.

- Je pourrais aussi confirmer tes arguments Kazemaru, ajouta l'homme, une de mes était un shinigami. Elle est décédée peu de temps après son âme sœur, un ami à moi, dans un accident de voiture, l'année dernière. Quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il était mort toutes envies de vivre l'aura quittés et ses blessures auront eu raison d'elle. Pour vous dire que je connais la vérité sur tes semblables Kazemaru, sur ce que tu es. Je suis même partit des sympathisants humains qui soutiennes les shinigamis dans leurs missions.

- Dites-moi coach, vous étiez au courant était réellement Kazemaru, demanda Kidou, en tant que sympathisants, je pense que l'on vous aura prévenus.

- Il est vrai que la logique aurait voulu que l'on me prévienne que l'un de mes joueurs soit un shinigami, répondit le coach, et l'un des rares placés sous le totem du loup blanc, mais je n'ai jamais reçu l'information.

- Ah bah ça c'est bête, ajouta Someoka, ils auraient dû vous prévenir, toutes l'équipe acquiesça.

- Vous venez, fit Kazemaru. » Tous retournèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de salon.

La pièce était grande. Plusieurs bibliothèques en chêne, garnies de nombreux livres, jeux de société et autres reposées contre les murs. Plusieurs tables basse, fauteuil, pouf et divan avaient étaient dispatchés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge, cela permettait de marcher nus pieds, même en hiver. Et il valait mieux marcher sans chaussure dans cette pièce, si l'on ne voulait pas se faire tirer les oreilles par la femme de ménage, et c'est pas Kogure qui nous dira le contraire.

Tous prirent place, soit, dans un fauteuil, un canapé ou un pouf. Dans l'un des fauteuils, s'était installés Kazemaru –toujours sous sa forme de shinigami-, qui était installée entre les jambes de Fubuki (et y a aucun sous-entendus pervers) qui, lui avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de l'albinos et posé sa tête sur son épaule. Atsuya et Leeloo, eux deux, s'étaient appuyés contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de l'argenté et de la blandinette.

Ce fut Armitage qui prit la parole.

« Je vous écoute, vous m'aviez posés plusieurs questions tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondit Kogure, déjà, pourquoi t'es une fille ?

- Aucune idée, répondit la blandinette, on m'a dit que cela avait un rapport avec l'âme sœur… mais j'ai pas compris. Et vous coach, demanda-t-il à l'interpeller.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit l'homme.

- Ensuite, continua Haruna, pourquoi tes cheveux ont blanchis ?

- Les âmes des shinigami sont protégées par un animal gardien, argumenta la jeune louve, la physionomie de notre seconde apparence dépend de notre totem. Le mien est le loup blanc. Pour vous expliquer au passage d'où me viennent ces attributs animaux.

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que t'as le regard vairons, fit Gouenji, il arrive que les loups ais cette particularité de regard. Ils ont souvent, comme toi, un œil marron et un œil bleu.

- Ah bon, lâcha Endou.

- Oui et non, répondit la jeune shinigami, car même sous mon apparence humaine, mon œil gauche est bleu.

- Oh, fit le gardien hébété.

-…, euh, Armitage, fit Yuuto, d'après les dire du coach, si son amie, qui était shinigami, est morte, c'est parce que toute envies de vivre l'avait quitté et aurait donc périt suite à ses blessures. Mais vous n'êtes pas tous mortellement blessés à votre mort. A mon humble avis, il en faut plus pour vous avoir. Alors ?

- Tu es perspicace Kidou, fit la blandinette, le seul moyen pour un shinigami de mourir réside dans le suicide. Lorsque l'on perd notre moitié, tout envies de vivre s'évanouit, et rares sont ceux qui n'auront pas fait une dépression.

- Comment vous êtes choisis pour devenir des shinigami, interrogea Aki.

- L'on n'est pas choisis, répondit Armitage, l'on nait shinigami.

- C'est-à-dire que vous autres venez au monde pour envoyer les âmes de ceux qui doivent mourir dans l'au-delà, demanda Tachimukai, Kazemaru acquiesça.

- Donc l'un de tes parents est un shinigami aussi, commenta Aki, tu tiens ça de ton père ou de ta mère ?

- De ma mère, répondit la louve, elle est sous le totem de la panthère noire. Elle est l'un des rares shinigami à ne pas avoir fait une dépression après la disparition de sa moitié.

- Comment-ça, demanda Kogure, il lui est arrivé quoi à ton père ?

- J'en sais rien, fit la shinigami, il y a plusieurs année, il s'est violemment disputer avec ma mère et il est parti. Elle s'en foutait royalement. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Comment tu fais, fit demanda Someoka énervé par la réplique de Kazemaru, comment tu peux dire que tu te moque que ton père t'es abandonnée ?

- Ce type était un crétin fini, répondit simplement Armitage, il ne supportait pas ce qui faisait ce que nous somme, les shinigami. Il disait que nous étions malade et avait comme rêve de nous, ''soigner'', comme il disait, de nos gênes. Ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il nous lâche à un rapport avec l'accident qu'on eut les Fubuki, vous vous souvenez, l'avalanche.

- A bon, questionna Otonashi.

- Vous n'êtes au courant de toute la vérité, fit Fubuki, le jour de l'avalanche, si j'ai pu survivre, c'est parce que Kazemaru m'as sauvé la vie.

- Ouah, fit toutes l'équipe à l'unisson -sauf Hiroto qui est déjà au courant-.

- J'avais tout oubliée de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là, fit la canidé, une amnésie dû au fait que je n'ai pas pu sauver Atsuya. Je m'en voulais affreusement. Du coup, quand j'ai repris forme humaine j'avais tout oublié. Mais, tout m'ai revenu récemment. Je revoyais tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là en rêve. Au début, je croyais à un simple cauchemar, mais… une certaine aide m'aura aidée à comprendre la vérité.

- C'est comme dans les légendes alors, vous possédez des facultés surhumaines, demanda Kudou apparemment très intéressait par le sujet, c'est grâce à ça que t'as pu sauver Fubuki.

- Ma force et ma vitesse seront accrut, répondit la blandinette, mes cinq sens plus développer. Mais seulement sous mon apparence de shinigami. Lorsque l'on réussit l'épreuve de passage à l'âge adulte, l'on acquière la possibilité de prendre l'apparence animale de notre totem. Moi, le loup blanc en l'occurrence.

- Attends un peu, fit Kabeyama en tremblant, tu veux dire qu'un jour tu pourras te transformée en loup comme tu le souhaite.

- Oui, répondit le défenseur simplement, enfin, en trois fois plus gros qu'un loup ordinaire. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'esprit qui veille sur moi, la guerrière louve blanche, Etro.

- Chaque esprit possède un nom pour les différencier plus aisément, fit le coach avant que la question ne soit posée, il ne le pourra qu'après l'examen de passage à l'âge adulte. L'âge varie selon le totem, je crois que pour les loups, c'est bien ça, demanda l'homme à l'adresse de la jeune louve.

- C'est ça, fit Kazemaru.

- Sur le terrain, coach, vous aviez dit que les shinigami sous le loup blancs étaient rares, rappela Gouenji, j'aimerais comprendre.

- C'est simple, fit l'interpellé, les esprits animaux ayant la fourrure blanche sont plus rigoureux sur les choix de leurs protégés car chacun d'eux représente une vertu.

- Une vertu, répéta Kidou, et qu'elle vertu représente-tu Kazemaru ?

-…

- Armitage, appela Haruna.

-…

- Les shinigamis placés sous le loup blanc représentent la sagesse, répondit le coach à la place de la blanche. Je crois que tout cela résume assez bien la situation, affirma le coach, maintenant, à moi de te poser une question.

- Sur quoi, demanda la louve perdue.

- Sur la présence de ces âmes de défunts présentes, répondit sèchement le coach.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, demanda Kazemaru surprise, la mine interrogatrice de l'homme répondit pour lui, une brèche c'est formée entre l'au-delà et le monde des vivants. Et de nombreux mauvais esprit rodent. Y a même des goules parmi eux.

- C'est quoi un mauvais esprit, demanda Kogure avec un air faussement innocent qui fit trembler Kabeyama.

- Un mauvais esprit et une âme humaine qui n'aura pas acceptée la mort, commença Armitage, pensant que cela leurs permettra de ressusciter, ils dévorent d'autre âmes humaines. Et à force de se nourrir, certains finissent par reprendre chair et deviennent des goules. Ils sont aussi communément appelés zombie ou mort-vivant. » Sur ses mots, Kabeyama tomba dans les pomme et partit à la renverse. Beaucoup partir dans un fou rire, les autres –c'est-à-dire Kidou, Gouenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Kanade, Alphonse, Fubuki Shirou, Michael et Sasuke- se contentèrent d'un sourire amusé.

Kidou et Gouenji aidèrent le plus imposant d'entre eux à se relever qui eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre contenance.

Kidou, lui, s'interrogeait sur le lien que pouvait avoir ses mauvais esprits et ses goules dans cette histoire de faille et d'impossibilité de retour dans l'au-delà des âmes de défunts. Ce fut Atsuya qui répondit à ses questions.

« Jusqu'à ce que la faille soit refermée, de nombreuses âmes devront restées sous la protection d'un shinigami. Et eux ont pour mission d'éliminer tous ses nuisibles.

- Je comprends, fit Natsumi, donc, si jamais nous venions à tombés sur l'une de ses créatures, Armitage pourrait les éliminée.

- Oui, répondit la blandinette simplement, mais la durée de cette cohabitation est indéterminée.

- Normal, c'est pas quelque chose de banal, une faille de ce genre, fit remarquer Shuuya, et est-ce que quelqu'un parmi les shinigamis est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une enquête doit être en cours, répondit la shinigami.

-Donc ils savent pas encore, fit Sakuma, mais en attendant, tu pourrais nous présentée tous ce petit monde.

- Hein, ah, euh, oui c'est vrai, bafouilla Kazemaru rouge de gêne.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de présenté Atsuya, fit remarquée Leeloo, vus qu'ils le connaissent déjà.

- Ouais, fit Armitage, alors, ce sera toi qui passeras en premier.

- Pas juste, couina l'argentée.

- Fallait pas l'ouvrir alors, la nargua la canidé avant de s'adressée à ses coéquipiers, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance. L'aspect physique de l'âme évolue au fil du temps avant de revenir au point zéro lors de la réincarnation, l'on dit qu'elle vieillit. C'est un cycle qui se répète à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que l'âme ne devienne mauvais esprit et que nous ne soyons obligés de l'abattre. Pour vous dire qu'ils étaient plus jeune quand ils sont morts. Robin et les jumeaux Ichigo, par exemple, était des enfants en bas âge.

- Vrai-vraiment, bégaya Endou stupéfait car celui qui semblait être le plus jeune était un jeune adolescent ayant à peu près le même âge qu'eux et avait de long cheveux vert pâle, pourtant, i-ils n'ont p- pas l'air s-si jeune q-que ça.

- Excusez-moi, fit Kabeyama en se dandinant, faut que j'aille au petit coin, il ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer quoi que ce soit que le géant était déjà partit.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a, questionna Kanade.

- Oh ça, c'est normal, fit Hiroto, c'est quand il a peur ou qu'il est stressé, il part en courant aux toilettes.

- O.k. ~, fit Sasuke, pas très courageux le gars.

- Nii-san, laisse le tranquille, s'indigna Sakura, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur alors le critique pas.

- Je peux, s'impatienta Leeloo à semi énervée.

- Gomen, s'excusèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Vas-y, fit Someoka, tu peux y aller.

- Bon, commença la gothique, je m'appelle Leeloo, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis décédée il y a quatre ans.

- T'avais dix alors, la coupa Kurimatsu, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?

- Un pyromane, répondit la jeune femme, il a foutu le feu à l'immeuble dans lequel je me trouvais. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'une de mes deux soi-disant amies.

- Pourquoi ''soi-disant amies'', demanda Endou.

- Parce qu'après notre passage dans l'au-delà, elles m'ont abandonné, répondit l'adolescente aux regard d'émeraude, peu de temps après, j'ai rencontré Atsuya, et il est devenu mon meilleur ami. On est un peu comme les deux doigt de la main maintenant.

- Ah bah ça c'est bien, fit Natsumi, cela prouve que même après la mort, des liens peuvent se tissés.

- Ouaip, fut tous ce que répondirent l'argentée et le rosé.

- Ensuite, demanda Kidou, à qui le tour ?

- Alors, ce sera… toi Al, fit Kusanagi en s'adressant à l'homme vêtu de cuir.

- D'accord, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleu foncé, je m'appelle Alphonse, mais, tout le monde, comme vient de le faire Kanade, m'appelle Al. J'ai trente-trois ans et avais vingt-sept au moment de ma mort.

- Et il t'est arrivé quoi, questionna Natsumi.

- J'étais dans capitaine de l'une des unités spéciale de la police dans mon pays, répondit Alphonse, mes hommes et moi-même étions souvent menaient sur des affaires à haut risques. Il y a six ans, l'une d'elles aura mal tourné. Nous devions, avec mon unité, nous occupés d'une affaire de fou à la bombe.

- Un fou à la bombe, s'exclama Endou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire exploser!

- L'école maternelle où travaillait sa femme qui venait de le plaqué, répondit Valentine, je m'occupais des négociations pour l'empêcher de faire exploser la bombe. Et l'un de mes hommes a fait boulette. Il s'est montré avec une arme à feu devant un fou armé et transportant une bombe sur lui. Du coup, sur l'effet de la panique, il aura commencé à tirer dans tous les sens, et donc... vous avez devinez.

- Vous vous êtes pris une balle perdue, fit simplement Kidou, c'est bien ça?

- En pleine tête, oui, fit l'ex flic, la preuve qu'une toute petite erreur peut cosser beaucoup de dégâts. Trois de mes hommes auront péris avec moi. Les shinigamis gardien du monde des morts nous ont engagés pour veillés les autres âmes avec tous les autres flics tombés au service.

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, fit Kidou qui se sentait le seul dans ce cas-là, vous êtes resté dans votre vocation, même passé dans l'au-delà.

- Certains ne changent pas, fit Al, d'autre ci, comme Michael.

- Ah bon, lâcha Endou -encore-.

- Oui, fit Robin, l'au-delà en change certains... comme Michael.

- Oh, -re- lâcha le gardien.

- Il est vrai que l'au-delà m'a beaucoup changé, fit l'homme aux yeux rouge, enfin, surtout cette petite tête, pas vrai Robin, ajouta-il à l'attention de l'adolescent à la chevelure vert pâle en posant sa mains sur sa tête.

- Tu trouves, demanda Skywalker, Duncan acquiesça.

- Mais... en quoi avez-vous changé, interrogea Aki.

- Avant, je vais me présenter, ce serait mieux, fit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, comme on vous l'a dit, je m'appelle Michael, j'ai vingt-neuf ans et je suis décédé il y a huit ans à l'âge de vingt et un ans. J'étais directeur d'une entreprise commerciale, spécialisée dans le gothique et le mystique. Mais, étant fragile cardiaquement, je devais rester aux calme et loin de la foule et du bazar urbain. De ce fait, j'étais assez froid et distant avec les gens qui m'entouraient. Peut m'importait d'être traité d'asocial ou de glaçon, car avant tout, c'était pour ma santé qui en dépendait de cette tranquillité et de ce calme.

- Vous avez tout de même fini par faire un arrêt cardiaque si j'ai bien suivis, fit Gouenji.

- C'est exacte, ajouta Duncan, je n'avais pas un moment de répit. Et, malgré que tout le monde savaient que j'étais fragile du cœur, l'on me harcelait constamment. Et lors d'une conférence de presse, mon pauvre cœur à lâcher. Trop d'agitation.

- Je vois, fit Otonashi, mais, qu'est-ce que Robin à changeait en vous ?

- Et ben, c'est simple, répondit Michael, il y a quatre ans, ce gamin a réussi en quinze minute à peine ce que d'autre non jamais réussi, dégeler la paroi de glace qui recouvrais mon cœur que j'avais érigeais pour me protégeait des autres.

- Dis comme ça, c'est un exploit, fit Sakuma, et toi Robin, j'aimerais bien connaitre ton histoire.

- Et ben, commença l'adolescent à la chevelure verte pâle en se passant la main derrière le crâne, c'est assez compliqué, je sais pas comment dire. J'ai toujours connus l'au-delà, je n'ai pratiquement pas vécus dans le monde des vivants.

- Comment-ça, demanda Natsumi éberluée, mais, Robin, t'avais quel âge quand tu y es arrivé?

- Aujourd'hui j'ai quatorze ans, commença le jeune homme au cheveu vert, c'était il y a douze, donc, j'avais... deux ans.

- Quoi, s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes -sauf Kazemaru et les neuf autres défunts qui étaient déjà au courant et Fubuki, Kidou et le coach qui avaient sus se contenir-.

- Alors c'était vrai, fit Endou en état de choc, t'es mort vraiment très jeune.

- Le pire, c'est que personne ne sait pourquoi, rajouta le petit vert, même les shinigamis l'ignorent. Eux qui sont au courant de ce qui arrive au moment de chaque décès, n'étaient pas plus informés que les humains.

- C'est étrange, ajouta Midorikawa, et vous autre, vous savez ce qui vous est arrivez ou comme lui vous savez pas.

- Robin est le seul dans son cas, fit Mei-ling, autrement, chacun sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Même les jumeaux Ichigo, qui, pourtant aurait préféré tout oubliés.

- J'imagine que c'est vous les jumeaux, fit Gouenji en s'adressant au garçon aux cheveux brun en pique et à la fille aux courts cheveux roses accroché au brun.

- C'est exact, répondit l'ainé des jumeaux, je m'appelle Sasuke. Et ma sœur s'appelle Sakura.

- Nous avons tous les deux quinze ans et nous somme décédés il y a dix ans, acheva la petite rosée.

- Quoi, -re- lâcha toute l'équipe -sauf... les mêmes que pour Robin-.

- Mais, vous aviez... cinq ans, fit Someoka complètement sous le choc, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivés?

- Ben, pour vous dire, commença l'ainé.

- C'est assez difficile à dire, acheva la cadette.

- Si c'est trop difficile pour vous d'en parler, on peut le faire pour vous, fit Kazemaru à l'attention des esprits jumeaux à sa gauche qui le fixaient avec une mine interrogative, je sais que ce que vous avez vécus vous aura marqué, et si vous préférez que quelqu'un en parle à votre place. »

Les jumeaux Ichigo s'emblèrent entraient en grande réflexion. Les autre membres de l'équipe s'emblèrent, eux, perplexe, personne ne comprenais ceux que la jeune louve voulaient dire? Qu'avaient donc vécus les deux esprits de si traumatisant pour ne pas réussir à en parler.

Pourtant, Alphonse c'était pris une balle en pleine tête et il avait réussi à le dire... alors, que leurs étaient-ils arrivés. Bon, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient très jeune et que cela avaient pu les marqués plus qu'Al. Tous furent coupés dans leurs réflexions par les jumeaux, ceci discutés à voix basse, de bouche à oreille. Puis, ils hochèrent la tête de haut en bas en signe de consentement à la proposition d'Armitage. Celle-ci se retourna vers Michael et l'interrogea du regard, qui acquiesça à une demande muette.

« Bon, c'est moi qui vais vous expliquez, fit Duncan, les parents des jumeaux étaient directeurs d'entreprise commerciale comme moi, hors-mi le fait qu'ils étaient spécialisés dans les antiquités. Ils ont vite grimpés les échelons dans leurs domaines et ont attirés la jalousie de nombreux concurrents, qui se seront servis de Sakura et Sasuke comme cible de chantage pour faire abandonner leurs affaires aux couples Ichigo. Une nuit, il y a dix ans, les menaces faites ont étaient exécutés. Plusieurs personnes se sont introduites dans leur maison de vacances.

- Des assassins, demanda Kidou tout simplement.

- C'est exact, répondit Micky*, ils ont profité que tous dormaient pour s'en prendre au jumeaux, à l'arme blanche. D'abord Sasuke, qui était grièvement blessé, mais, ils l'on forçait a assisté au meurtre sauvage de sa petites sœur, avant de l'achever.

- Des barbares, lâcha Otonashi avant de fondre en larmes, Kidou la prit donc dans ses bras.

- Leurs parents n'ont jamais abandonnés, sous serments qu'ils avaient fait à leurs enfants, ajouta Michael, malheureusement, les corps et assassin des jumeaux n'ont jamais étaient retrouvaient.

- J'ai fait la promesse, fit Sasuke, ce qui en fit sursauté pas mal, j'ai fait la promesse une fois que nous étions arrivés dans l'au-delà qu'il n'arriverait rien à Sakura. Je me suis sentis tellement impuissant ce jour-là, j'ai juré que plus personne ne lui ferais du mal, plus jamais! » Gouenji était sur le point de rajouté qu'il comprenait ce que ressentait le brun car il ressentirait la même chose si sa aurait était sa petite sœur quand des bruit de pas précipité se firent entendre dans le couloir menant au terrain de foot.

Entrant brusquement dans le petit salon, deux Kappa -les mêmes que ceux qui ont joué face à Hiroto et Kogure, je les ai pas oubliés-, tous deux saisirent un bras de Kazemaru et l'entrainèrent à leurs suite.

Lorsqu'ils furent interrogeaient par les joueurs de l'équipe sur la raison qui les poussent à emmener Kazemaru et sur la raison de leurs états de stresse, les deux créatures répondirent qu'ils devaient emmener la shinigami à l'abri, car le peuple Kappa et le peuple Shinigami s'entendant parfaitement, ils se devaient de protégeaient un maximum d'entre eux de René Harcker, car ce dernier rodait dans les environs. Sur cette remarque des kappas, Kazemaru se figea, les yeux écarquillé, tétanisé... par la peur sans doute.

« Ha- Harcker, bégaya Armitage.

- Oui, Harcker, fit le premier des kappas.

- Le tueur de shinigami, acheva le second. » Sur cette dernière remarque, tous se figèrent de stupeur, un homme nommé René Harcker, roderait en ville et serait capable de tuer les shinigamis.

Fin

* C'est le petit surnom que je lui ai choisi, c'est mignon; Michael: m'appelle pas Micky, auteur imbécile; auteur: m'en fout, vais continuer, c'est moi qui t'es créée, j'fais ce que j'veux; Micky: Pas juste auteur : ze sait heu :p –l'auteur qui tire langue-.

Que de suspens, non j'déconne.

Ce chapitre est sans doute, le plus long que j'écrirais pour cette histoire.

Prochain chapitre: Le tueur traqué.

Hasta luego, Kyuu.


	7. Le tueur traqué

Saluuuuut les gens,

Et le septième chapitre de Shinigami, le septième. Ouah, je sais jusqu'où je vais allais, ni combien y aura de chapitre.

J'ai l'impression de plus savoir écrire de chapitre court moi… hum, on s'en fout d'ça.

Auteure : Toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : Je dois être abonnée au T.

Disclaimer : Inazuma, pas à moi…

Kogure: Hip-Hip-Hip Hourra !

Auteure : -boude- : Calme ta joie, Kogure.

Kazemaru : Si tu te calme pas, j'vais chercher la femme de ménage.

Kogure : NON !

Couple : Fubuki x Kazemaru.

Kazemaru : Merci pour vos reviews et e soutenir cette folle d'auteure pour l'avancer de cette histoire.

Auteure : EH, mais j'suis pas folle.

Kazemaru : Un peu quand même –prend son apparence de shinigamis- Armitage : J'peut le dire ?

Auteure : Vas-y, tu peux.

Armitage : Merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Inazuma Eleven

Shinigami

Chapitre 7 : Le tueur traqué.

A quelque kilomètre de l'hôtel où hébergeait l'équipe Inazuma, à deux pas d'une grande route embouteillée, une jeune femme, qui se dirigeait vers le dit hôtel.

Elle était grande et svelte. Ses long cheveux noir en batail lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos, certaines mèches teintes d'un beau rouge écarlate. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit très sombre, l'on aurait pu les croire noirs. Elle portait un simple débardeur pourpre moulant, un très court short en jean foncé, qui ne descendait pas en dessous des fesses et avait aux pieds une paire de botte en cuir noir, remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait pour unique bagages un énorme sac à dos auxquelles était accrochés deux longs et fin éventails.

La jeune femme n'avait pris aucun véhicule mais avancée plus vite que les voitures en passant par les arbres longeant la route. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net dans sa course, sur la route, deux voitures s'étaient percutées, causant un accident. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui attira l'attention de la femme au regard de nuit, mais la petite fille debout à quelque mètre des carcasses de véhicule. À ses pieds, un énorme sac de voyage.

Elle était petite et semblait avoir moins de dix ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient étaient nouées en deux couettes tressées. De ses yeux couleur chocolat perlaient des larmes silencieuses. La petite fille portait une robe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux à bretelle et avait aux pieds des sandales à lanières de cuir.

Une petite coupure ornait sa joue droite et avait une petite égratignure, sur son genou gauche.

La femme à la chevelure d'ébène s'approcha de l'enfant dans le but de l'interrogeait sur la cause de l'accident quand elle ressentit une aura malfaisante, une odeur putréfié vint agressait ses narines.

Personne ne semblait ressentir tout cela, a par la femme aux cheveux méchés, non, personne ne le pouvait. Elle se plaça devant la petite brunette, qui leva un regard interrogateur vers son aînée.

Son sac à ses pieds, la femme au regard de nuit fixait les épaves de véhicule, ses deux éventails déployait en main. Tous deux étaient faits d'acier et étaient ornés du symbole du yin et du yang.

Soudain, deux créatures monstrueuses surgirent de derrière les carcasses de véhicule et ses ruèrent vers l'enfant et la femme plaçait devant cette dernière. La petite fille tomba sur les fesses et cacha son visage de ses mains, horrifiée par la vue de ses créatures ressemblant à des morts-vivants. Puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre, vous savez, comme quand une lame tranche quelque chose. La jeune enfant releva la tête pour voir une sorte de fumée étincelante disparaître, puis la jeune femme s'étant interposée face aux deux mort-vivants, repliant ses éventails d'un souple geste de poignet, mais plus de trace des créatures.

La dite femme se dirigea vers l'enfant, rangea ses éventails dans son sac avant d'en ressortir une mallette à pharmacie. La plus âgée s'assit à genoux au côté de la plus jeune avant de sortir un pansement de sa trousse de secours pour le posé sur la joue de la petite fille. Cette dernière se laissa faire, car elle sentait dans le regard de son aînée qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La femme désinfecta la plaie au genou de sa cadette avant d'y déposé une compresse.

La même femme s'adressa enfin à l'enfant.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Euh, oui, répondit la brunette en acquiesçant.

-Dis-moi, où allais-tu comme ça ?

-J'allais voir mon grand frère, il est attaquant dans l'équipe de foot Inazuma Japan.

- Quel coïncidence, je me rendais au même endroit.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, mon fils est défendeur dans la même équipe que ton frère.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Dit-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Gouenji Yuuka.

-Eh ben, fit la jeune femme en se relevant, petite Gouenji, on pourrait y allait toutes les deux.

-Oui, mais comment, demanda Yuuka en se relevant.

-T'en fais pas, je vais nous y emmener rapidement. Crois-moi dans dix minutes à peine tu seras auprès de ton frère.

-C'est vrai, demanda la sœur de l'attaquant de feu les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Ouais, fait moi un peu confiance. Tu verras, tu vas pas en croire tes yeux, parole de Kazemaru Yami. »

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans l'hôtel où hébergeait l'équipe Inazuma, le coach ruminait dans sa barbe. Il y avait de quoi, car il est vrai qu'avec un tueur errant dans la nature, le jeune Ichirouta était en potentiel danger de mort… mais ça, le haut conseil avait l'air de foutre royalement. Le pauvre était mort d'inquiétude, même si cela ne se voyait pas ou pratiquement pas chez lui.

Premièrement, il aurait était des plus courtois de la du haut conseil des shinigami de le prévenir que l'un de ses joueurs était un shinigami qui passerait son examen de transition à l'âge adulte d'ici deux années à peine, ce qui n'est pas rien, car un shinigami à toujours tendance à stressé pour a rien à l'approche de cette date fatidique, mais bon, il faut les comprendre, c'est un moment décisif dans leur vie. Deuxièmement, avec un tueur qui coure, Kazemaru était en perpétuel danger de mort, et ça s'était loin d'être agréable à savoir.

Les deux kappas étaient finalement partit, laissant Armitage auprès de son équipe. Ils avaient voulus insisté, mais Fubuki avait eu le dernier mot, il n'allait tout de même pas laisser ses deux créature lui prendre sa moitié sans rien dire. Non mais !

Un silence de plomb pesait lourdement sur le moral de tous, vivant et défunt.

Tous les membres de l'équipe Inazuma étaient en états de choc. D'après les dire des kappas, tous les loups blanc ont étaient massacré par René Harcker, Kazemaru était le dernier représentant de la guerrière Etro, le dernier loup blanc.

Kazemaru avait fondus en larme dans les bras de son âme-sœur, même si les loups blanc avaient étaient peu nombreux, il y en avait tout de même eu plus d'une centaine dans le monde, voire deux. Savoir que les siens tombé les uns après les autres en peu de temps l'avait chamboulait. Combien avait péris ? Combien resté-t-il de shinigami en vie ? Il l'ignorait mais à son avis… un grand nombre. Qu'avaient donc fait les shinigami pour que cet humain ne veuille leur mort à tous.

Les défunts était aussi muets que les vivants, savoir que leurs protecteur était aussi en danger de mort les avaient quelque peu retourné. Atsuya et Leeloo tentèrent d'aider Shirou à faire se tarir les larmes de louve blanche. Atsuya considérait un peu Armitage comme sa belle-sœur, étant l'âme sœur de son jumeau, il ne pouvait donc la laissée souffrir, mais aussi car il voulait faire quelque chose pour la louve ayant sauvé son grand frère, le rosé considéré qu'il avait une énorme dette envers la blandinette.

Puis soudain, un rire provenant du terrain de foot se fit entendre, un petit rire, celui d'une enfant heureuse et jovial, un petit rire qui réussit à remonter quelque peu le moral de la petite troupe enfermée dans le petit salon. Mais Gouenji, lui, reconnaissait ce rire, pour l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois…

« Yuuka…

-T'as dit quelque chose Gouenji, demanda Endou inquiet.

-Pourquoi parlé-tu de ta sœur, demanda à son tour Kidou qui avait réussi à mieux entendre que son capitaine.

-Ce rire, fit simplement l'attaquant de feu, c'est celui de Yuuka.

-C'est impossible que ce ne soit elle, fit simplement Hiroto, ta sœur est à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètre d'ici.

-Allons voir quand même, répliqua Endou avant de s'adresser à Shuuya, si sa se trouve, ta sœur serait peut-être venu te rendre une petite visite surprise. » Sans plus de réflexion, tous se précipitèrent sur le terrain attenant au bâtiment. Les défunts restèrent en retrait du groupe.

Sasuke avait l'impression de comprendre Gouenji. Le brun avait vu briller dans le regard chocolat de l'attaquant de feu une petite flamme qu'il connaissait très bien… celle qui ne brillé que dans les yeux d'un grand frère près à tout pour protéger sa petite sœur. Il comprenait ce sentiment car lui-même ferait tout pour protéger Sakura.

À peine sortit du bâtiment, une petite masse vint s'effondrer sur Shuuya en criant…

« Grand frère ! »

Sur le coup, Gouenji partit à la renverse, il finit donc étaler sur le parquet de l'édifice, sa petite Yuuka étaler de tout son long sur lui, les bras de la petite passait autour de son cou, elle le fixait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'attaquant de feu resta un instant interdit de voir sa sœur débarquer de nulle part avant de sourire à Yuuka. Le jeune homme se releva avant d'aider sa petite sœur à se remettre sur ses pieds et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il finit au bout d'un moment par la lâcher la petite fille dans ses bras pour lui demander…

« Comment t'es arrivée ici, toi ?

-Je suis venue te rendre visite grand frère, répondit la sœur du jeune attaquant, mais apparemment, cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, ajouta la brunette en boudant à moitié.

-Si, ça me fait très plaisir, rétorqua Shuuya, je suis seulement surpris, tu comprends.

-C'était sa l'idée grand frère, rit la petite brunette en faisant un grand sourire.

-Bah, sur ce point-là, c'est réussi, rit à son tour l'attaquant à la coupe en pique en s'accroupissant pour que son visage et celui de sa sœur soit au même niveau, mais il aurait était plus simple de passé par la porte d'entrée. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, bouda la petite Gouenji, mais c'est la maman d'un de tes amis qui nous a emmenés ici après s'être transformée en énorme panthère noire.

-Ah d'accord… en QUOI, s'exclama Shuuya surpris.

-Mais alors, souffla Tsunami, se serait…

-MAMAN, s'exclama Armitage en courant sur le terrain de foot. » Tous les joueurs de l'Inazuma Japan fixèrent Kazemaru courir vers une jeune femme à la longue crinière incoiffable noire parsemés de mèches écarlates et aux yeux couleur de nuit pour lui sautait dans les bras.

La femme répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte. Yami s'accroupit face à la blandinette pur l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de prendre la parole.

« Comment ça va ti mon poussin ?

-Super, répondit la jeune louve las, à part le fait que j'ai une dizaine d'âme à charge, qu'un fou à lier qui tus tous ceux de notre espèce pour on ne sait qu'elle raison traîne dans les environs et que je serais, apparemment, le dernier shinigami sous le totem du loup blanc donc le dernier représentant terrestre d'Etro. » La jeune panthère se tut, comprenant parfaitement où en voulait venir sa fille… sa fille ?

En y regardant de plus près, la femme féline s'aperçut qu'Armitage avait repris son apparence de shinigami, puis reporta son attention sur la petite troupe dans l'entrée du bâtiment, puis à nouveau sur son enfant. Un large sourire fendit le visage de la plus âgée des deux shinigami.

« Moi j'suis sûr qui aura eu au moins point positive dans tout ça, s'amusa Yami, tu l'as trouvé, hein, ton âme-sœur.

-D- de quoi t- tu p- parle m'man, bégaya la blandinette.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle trésor, répondit la femme au regard de nuit, si tu dévoile ton apparence de shinigami à ton équipe, c'est que tu l'as trouvé ta moitié. Hein, c'est pas vrai ?

-M- mais m'man, commença la jeune louve en rougissant.

-Tut-tut-tut, la coupa gentiment sa mère, je suis sûr et certaine d'avoir raison. Veux juste savoir qui il est. S'te plaît. Pour faire plaisir à ta vieille mère.

-Oh m'man s'te plaît, fit Armitage en se plaignant presque, je viens à peine de le trouvé, tu pourrais au moins nous laissés un peu de temps. Oh, et puis, ajouta-t-elle, si tu te trouves déjà vieille alors que tu as à peine la trentaine, je me demande bien qu'est-ce ce sera par la suite ? » Ayant quelques peu pris en pitié la jeune louve, Hiroto et Tsunami traînèrent Shirou sur le terrain en le tenant chacun par un bras, le rouquin ayant pris au passage la mallette de la gunblade de la canidé.

L'argenté fut poussé sans ménagement vers les deux immortelles, l'ancien capitaine de Gaïa aura remis sa mallette à la blandinette avant de retourné avec le jeune surfer auprès de leurs coéquipiers.

La jeune panthère observa longuement l'attaquant de glace avant de déclarer…

«Ba ça va, il est mignon, y a déjà ça de bien, c'est un bon point. » Sur cette remarque, tous fixèrent la jeune féline, incrédule. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, il fallait les comprendre.

La jeune femme se releva pour fixer le coach de l'équipe avec un regard sombre. Regard qui lui fut rendus, à croire que ces deux-là ce connaissait déjà mais qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de voir l'autre au peinture. S'ils avaient eu des armes à feu à la place des yeux, ils se seraient entre-tués… quoi que, la mère de Kazemaru aurait sûrement survécu vus qu'elle était encore immortelle.

« Tiens donc, Yami, commença le coach, cela faisait longtemps.

-Au moins seize ans si ce n'est plus, répondit froidement la panthère noir, depuis le jour où je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, si mes souvenirs sont bon.

-C'est ça, oui, confirma l'homme sur un ton tout aussi froid, j'avoue Yami, que je m'attentais à ce que cela tourne mal avec ton âme sœur. Enfin bon, que fait tu ici ? À mon humble avis, ce n'est pas pour rendre une simple visite de courtoisie à ton fils. J'me trompe ?

-Oui et non, en réalité, expliqua la mère de Kazemaru, au départ, le conseil m'as envoyé ici pour une mission. Tout un petit groupe avait était sélectionner. J'me suis portée volontaire pour cette mission avec plusieurs autres shinigamis, ma raison, c'était que j'voulais en profité au passage pour voir Armitage.

-Et, qu'elle est ta mission, demanda le coach septique.

-Je vous expliquerais tous à l'intérieur, répondit la féline, vous venez ?

-Attends une minute…

-Si j'étais toi je me tairais, fit Yami en coupant la parole au coach, en tout cas si tu veux pas que je révèle à tes joueurs le surnom que l'on te donné dans le quartier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant au visage. » Le pauvre homme outré, rougit avant de blêmir et de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel en grommelant dans sa barbe.

La panthère eut un petit rire amusé face à la réaction de l'homme tandis que la canidé n'eut qu'un petit sourire en coin. Soudain, une lourde odeur putréfié vint leurs titiller les narines et elle était très forte. Une dizaine de goule approché, au moins.

En silence, la femme féline prit son sac et celui de Yuuka pour les déposés sur la terrasse. Armitage sortit sa gunblade de sa mallette tandis que sa mère sortit ses éventails de son sac, pour les déployer en un souple mouvement de poignée. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe frémirent à la vue de la lame aiguisé de l'arme de leurs amie –sauf Tsunami et Hiroto qui l'avaient déjà vu et Shirou qui l'avait pratiquement eu sous la gorge… et Midorikawa pour on ne sait qu'elle raison-.

« Retourner à l'intérieur, ordonna Yami aux défunts et aux mortels.

-Pourquoi, demanda Endou avant qu'une sorte de cris graveleux venus d'outre-tombe ne se fasse entendre.

-À mon avis aucun d'entre vous n'a envie de faire connaissance avec des goules, répondit la louve blanche. » Sur le coup, cela coupa le sifflet à tout le monde. Kabeyama, qui était revenus auprès de l'équipe, retomba dans les pommes. Hijikata, étant le plus imposant des joueurs avec Kabeyama, traîna le dit Kabeyama jusqu'au salon où ils se trouvaient précédemment.

Tous le suivirent, hors-mis les deux immortelles, qui attendaient, pour Yami, les deux éventails dans chaque mains et pour Armitage, son arme dans la main gauche, le canon vers le bas, le long de la jambe.

Lorsqu'elles furent seules, ce fut dix goules qui sortirent d'entre les arbres attenant au bâtiment. La panthère replia l'éventail qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche pour lancer celui qu'elle avait dans sa main droite sur les goules perpendiculairement au sol. Cinq d'entre eux furent découpé en deux à partir de la taille. La jeune louve tira cinq fois sur chacune des créatures qui prirent chacun une balle en pleine tête. Les goules partirent en poussière sans avoir eu l'occasion d'attaquer.

De leurs côtés, tous avaient regagné le petit salon. Shuuya avait d'abord déposé le sac de sa sœur dans sa chambre tandis que Shirou avait était déposé le sac de sa futur ''belle-mère'' dans la chambre de son âme sœur en attendant que la jeune femme n'ai sa propre chambre et aussi un peu comme disait Kogure ''pour faire bonne impression devant la belle-mère''.

Lorsque les cinq détonations retentir, tous retinrent leurs souffle –sauf les défunts… qui ne le pouvaient plus vraiment.-. Shirou était inquiet pour son âme sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, il tenait trop à elle.

Il avait beau savoir qu'Ichirouta était une immortelle, il ne fut rassurer que lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans le salon avec sa mère, sans la moindre égratignure. La blandinette confia sont arme à Kanade tandis que Yami confia ses armes à Sakura.

Armitage n'hésita pas une seconde pour fondre dans les bras de l'attaquant de glace qui s'était installé dans le même fauteuil, la shinigami s'installa donc de la même manière que la première fois. Yami vint s'asseoir dans un pouf libre, ayant au préalable retirée ses bottes pour les laissé à l'entrée de la petite pièce, dévoilant ainsi de longue jambe pale et fuselées.

La panthère noire entama donc son récit. À aucun moment, elle ne fut interrompue. Sa mission consistait à traquer Harcker avec plusieurs confère pour se débarrasser de lui et fouinait dans ses travaux pour que les scientifiques sympathisants avec les shinigamis de trouvaient un remède contre cette saleté.

Au fur et à mesure de la progression du récit de sa mère, Ichirouta se crispait de plus en plus. Non mais ils voulaient l'envoyée à la morgue ou quoi ! Ils sont fous ses sénateurs ! Elle était la seule shinigami à avoir conservé son immortalité. Yami n'était peut-être pas la seule à avoir survécu à sa moitié mais elle était la seule à avoir conservé son immortalité, tous les autres sont devenus mortels.

« C'est quoi ce cirque, siffla Ichirouta, ils veulent t'envoyer à la mort ou quoi.

-Mais non, mais non, tempéra Yami, c'est juste qu'ils m'auront estimée apte à accomplir cette mission. Surtout quand on sait que j'ai certaine connaissances qui m'aideront à trouver Harcker sans problème.

-Comment ça, demanda la jeune louve septique.

-Tu te souviens de Roald et Tina Harcker, demanda à son tour la panthère.

-Bien sûr, répondit la canidé, ils étaient les assistants de mon père, mais ils se sont séparés pour incompatibilité de choix. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as gardé le contact avec Tina.

-Et ben, hésita la féline, René est le frère jumeau de Roald.

-QUOI, s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présente sauf le coach.

-…, tu tombes mal dans ce cas, fit soudain le coach, ils sont morts tous les deux l'année dernière dans un accident de voiture.

-Une petite minute, fit soudain Kidou, les Harcker, ils n'étaient pas…

-…Si, coupa l'homme, ils étaient les deux amis dont je vous avais parlé tout à l'heure.

-Ça, j'le savais déjà, soupira la mère de Kazemaru.

-Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça, fit remarquer le coach.

-Tina m'a déjà décrit son beau-frère comme le roi des psychopathes, fit Yami sans prendre la peine de répondre au coach, elle m'a déjà parlé de lui donc je connais à peu près sa personnalité, je vois à peu près quel genre d'homme. Donc, selon le haut conseil des shinigamis, je serais l'une des personnes les plus apte à remplir cette mission. » Sans compter autre chose qu'elle ne dirait pas à sa fille.

Un long silence prit place. Un silence lourd.

Trop stressé par ce silence, le coach renvoya ses joueurs à leurs entraînements. Armitage et sa mère se séparèrent du groupe pour un entraînement au combat des plus… musclés. Les défunts suivirent leur gardien. Yami réussi à emmener l'aîné des Fubuki avec eux, ainsi ils allez pouvoir faire connaissance. Lui aura accepté sans problèmes, ça lui faisait plaisir de faire connaissance avec sa ''belle-mère'', mais le coach aura était un peu plus réticent. Il aura fallu que la féline lui rappelle une certaine histoire de surnom pour qu'il laisse le jeune attaquant tranquille.

Atsuya aura, au passage, put avouer à son frère qu'il gardait toujours un œil sur lui depuis l'au-delà et même… venait lui parlait et l'aider. Shirou aurait voulu l'étrangler quand il se rappela qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Il se contenta juste de lui crier à la figure des trucs du genre : Mais bordel, par ta faute, on m'a pris pour un schizophrène !

Le soir, la plus âgée des shinigami profita que tout le monde étaient réunis au moment du repas pour faire passer un serment au membre de l'équipe Inazuma.

Le serment de gardé sous silence ce qu'ils savent sur le monde shinigami, le serment de les soutenir dans leurs tâches, de les aidés, et leurs participations aux missions qu'ils leurs seraient confiées par le haut conseil. En échange de quoi, ils auront un accès au registre pour savoir quand une âme doit rejoindre l'au-delà, pour ceux qui le souhaite, une armes pour se battre face aux mauvais esprit et aux goules et un accès direct au paradis au moment de leurs mort.

Tous firent le serment.

Et c'est ainsi que l'histoire entre l'équipe de football japonaise l'Inazuma Japan et le royaume des morts débuta… et cette histoire n'est qu'un commencement.

Fin.

* * *

Pfiou, et un chapitre de plus, un.

Prochain chapitre : René Harcker…

Armitage : Où l'entrée en scène du psychopathe.

Auteure : Si tu veux Armitage.

Yuuka : Je peux dire.

Auteure: Vas-y ma grande.

Yuuka : Woopie. Alors… rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et à la prochaine.

Auteure : Kyuu.


	8. René Harcker

Bonjour à vous cher lecteur et chère lectrice,

Je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre huit de shinigami.

Et le méchant de mon histoire va faire son entré…

Kogure : Je vais chercher le produit pour les sols et elle sera drôle son entré. Ksh, Ksh, Ksh.

Haruna : Kogure, sa suffit maintenant !

Kogure : Au fait, il prend de la charcuterie ou de la salade en entré Harcker.

Haruna : Kogure Yuuya, vient ici immédiatement.- Haruna se lance à la poursuite de Kogure-.

Shirou : Non mais quel gamin celui-là.

Disclaimer : Inazuma est pas à moi… et heureusement pour un certains Kogure, j'l'aurais déjà étranglé.

Kazemaru : Me tente pas d'le faire alors.

Rating : Et un T de plus à ma collection.

Fudou : Un jour, elle nous sortira du M.

Auteure : Vous allez arrêter d'intervenir aussi souvent sinon c'est interdiction formelle.

Tous : Gomen.

Bon. Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes.

* * *

Inazuma Eleven.

Chapitre 8 : René Harcker... où l'entrée en scène du psychopathe.

2h30 du matin :

Tous étaient couchés.

Yami était heureuse, l'âme sœur d'Ichirouta n'était pas un grand con, loin de là.

Elle aimait bien Shirou et savait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Armitage.

Cela avait était sa crainte première, que son petit trésor n'ai le cœur brisé à cause de son âme sœur. Son enfant était la seul chose qui avait encore une réelle valeur à ses yeux.

Ce fut sans grande surprise pour les deux immortelles que plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe avaient accepté de prendre une arme.

Ses faux de la mort ne permettaient que le combat face aux mauvais esprits, aux goules et aux démons. Elles ne pouvaient pas servir à envoyer une âme dans l'au-delà, mais elles possédaient malgré tout diverse formes et moyens d'utilisations comme la gunblade d'Armitage ou les éventails de Yami.

Il avait était choisis pour Fubuki, qui avait était d'accord, une gunblade, car c'était l'arme d'Armitage et qu'il était de tradition que deux âmes sœurs n'ai la même arme.

Tsunami avait demandé une simple arme à feu, un pistolet semi-automatique.

Hiroto avait préféré une twin blade.

Aki, elle avait demandé un trident, pour on ne sait quel raison.

Kidou se sera porté sur un katana. Haruna aura fait le même choix.

Gouenji, lui aussi se sera porté sur les armes blanches, mais aura préféré comme type de lame une claymore.

Sakuma aura porté son choix sur un fouet. Fudou avait eu des yeux grands comme des ballons de foot avant de hurler avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Jirou était masochistes. Ce que beaucoup n'avaient pas compris pourquoi.

Midorikawa avait porté son choix sur un guan dao.

Fudou, lui, avait demandé une pertuisane.

Tous étaient partis se couchaient vers 21h00... et donc tout le monde dormaient.

Mais dans leurs chambres respectives, les deux shinigamis dormaient d'un sommeil agités.

Tous deux avaient la drôle d'impression que quelque chose allait arrivés, quelque chose de grave.

Ce que les deux immortelles ignoraient, c'est que leurs pressentiments allaient bientôt se confirmer.

Deux shinnigamis se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel où hébergeait toute l'équipe, transportant chacun un énorme sac.

Tous deux se ressembler, comme des jumeaux… et c'est ce qu'ils étaient.

Tous deux étaient assez grand et avaient la peau pâle, ils avaient les cheveux long jusqu'au-dessus des épaules coupés au carré d'un beau gris perle. Ils avaient les yeux un peu en amande de couleur or. Tous les deux portés le même très court sort en jean noir à la culotte courte, le même débardeur beige, la même veste de survêtement d'un vert très sombre, la même pair de bottine de cuir brun et la même grosse casquette Gavroche noire.

Ils couraient, non, ils fuyaient. Quoi ? C'était gros, très gros, ça avancer vite, extrêmement vite.

Cela produisait un bruit métallique en se déplacent, une machine, sans doute.

Les deux garçons s'entre regardèrent avant d'acquiescer d'un commun accord et d'accélérer. Ils courraient si vite alors, qu'ils étaient impossible pour un simple être humain de voir leurs déplacements. Ils arrivèrent très vite au petit bâtiment.

Dans sa chambre, Kazemaru se réveilla d'un bond.

Dans leurs futons, toutes les âmes se réveillèrent, effrayées, avant de serrer les unes contre les autres.

Ichirouta ressortis sa gunblade de sa mallette.

Yami entra dans la petite chambre de la jeune louve, ses deux éventails en mains, prête au combat.

Elle fut très vite suivie par l'aîné des Fubuki.

Il était paniqué, une étrange sensation de danger était venus l'étreindre durant son sommeil et venait de le réveillais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était dirigeais directement vers la chambre de sa moitié.

Soudain, les jumeaux précédemment décris arrivèrent à la fenêtre.

Armitage parue d'abord surprise mais soupira de soulagement avant d'ouvrir au duo de shinigami.

« Pluton, Mercure, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ?

-Ben, quoi, demanda le dit Mercure –à moins que ce ne sois Pluton -, t'es pas content de nous voir, ma p'tite Armi ?

-La ferme Pluton, répondit sèchement la louve –et moi, j'me suis plantée, c'était pas Mercure -, et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Livraison de faux de la mort pour de nouveaux sympathisant, répondit Mercure que cette fois je suis sûr que c'est lui, dix pour être exact.

-Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous, demanda Shirou un peu énervé.

-Euh, oui, excuse-moi, soupira la canidé, mais ce sont deux de mes cousins du côté de ma mère. Ils sont des shinigamis sous le totem du loup gris. L'aîné des jumeaux, c'est Pluton et le cadet, c'est Mercure.

-Laisse-moi devinez très cher cousin, coupa Pluton, ce garçon, c'est ton âme sœur.

-Oui, c'est lui, répondit la louve blanche énervé par les sales manies de ses cousins canins, et on peut savoir ce que ça vous fait. Je viens de le trouvait, alors si j'apprends que vous êtes allez l'emmerder, je vous jure que je vous colle la fessée devant toute mon équipe. Est-ce que c'est clair, ajouta Armitage en reprenant son apparence shinigami ce qui eut pour effet de faire changer sa voix pour la rendre féminine en même temps que d'avancer vers les jumeaux en les pointant de l'index comme pour leurs faire la leçons.

-Euh, là, tu fais peur cousin, fit Pluton avec un petit sourire crispé, et je bluff pas. Tu fais flipper.

-Calmos, tempéra Mercure avant de se dirigeait vers Shirou, par contre, tient le toi pour dit. Fais le souffrir, fais lui du mal d'une quelconque manière et l'on t'offre un allez simple pour l'Hadès. Est-ce que l'on c'est bien fais comprendre ?

-Compris, soupira l'argenté, mais vous en faites pas. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, pas volontairement en tout cas. Jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, jamais. C'est bien clair ?

-T'as intérêt, gronda tout bas Pluton. » Celui-ci s'approcha très près de l'âme sœur de son cousin. Trop près au goût de ce dernier.

Le jeune humain fut examiné sous toutes les coutures. L'ainé des loups gris trouver l'aîné des Fubuki plutôt séduisant.

La couleur argent de sa chevelure était magnifique. Il trouvait que l'humain avait de beaux yeux, dans leurs couleurs bleu-gris cendré et cette étincelle de vie sauvage qui les animaient. Vêtu de se pantalon de pyjama bleu nuit ressemblant à un jogging et de cette chemise blanche ouverte laissant apparaître une belle musculature, par Selem, le grand loup gris, Pluton le trouvait à cette instant à tomber.

Ce fut un claquement de langue agacé qui le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il se retourna pour voir son cher cousin le fixer.

Elle –vu que Kazemaru se présentait sur le moment sous son apparence de shinigami- le fixait, visiblement furieuse. Mercure s'éloigna du jeune mortel, bien refroidit par le regard d'assassin de la louve blanche… mais c'était peut-être le ''tu mattes, j'te baffe'' à la réflexion, qui sait ?

Ichirouta sortit du gros sac de voyage que transportait Pluton, une gunblade similaire à la sienne.

Elle l'a tendis à son âme sœur en le tenant par la lame pour que sa moitié puisse la saisir comme il le faut. La louve accrocha le fourreau de la gunblade à la hanche de Shirou par un lien de tissus.

L'argenté fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait dissimulé le fourreau dans son dos sous sa chemise.

Le vêtement, noir, moulait sa silhouette sans qu'elle ne soit trop présente. Les manches larges et longues rendaient ses mains invisible. Ajouté au fait qu'elle portait qu'un short noir de pyjama court au maximum, sa musculature fine et harmonieuse, la pâleur de sa peau, ses longues jambes, son regard vairon et la blancheur de sa chevelure, de ses oreilles et de sa queue canine étaient parfaitement mises en valeurs.

Le jeune mortel suivit sa moitié, sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigt entrecroisés, pour aller chercher les membres de l'équipe, suivit des jumeaux, de la panthère noire et des dix âmes.

Une fois tout le petit monde réveillé, Mercure les conduisit sur la terrasse du terrains de foot. Pluton fermait la marche, l'air anxieux... ou plutôt effrayé. Les seuls présents dans les joueurs et manageuses de l'équipe ayant demandé une faux étaient présents. Pas besoins de réveiller les autres.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi avoir emmené les humains dehors en pleine nuit, et en plus alors qu'il faisait froid ? C'est plutôt simple, c'est à cause d'une certaine chose qui les poursuivait durant leur trajet vers l'hôtel.

Les armes furent distribuées.

L'arme de Tsunami était simple. Al lui avoua avoir eu le même modèle lorsqu'il travaillait dans les forces spéciales étant vivant. C'était la même que celle utilisée par les humains... au détail près qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la recharger. Ainsi, ils pouvaient agir plus rapidement sur le terrain.

La twin blade (1) d'Hiroto était simple. Faite d'un manche noir en acier affublé de deux longues lames parallèle aiguisées.

L'arme d'Aki était aussi simple que celle de Tsunami. Un long manche en bois sombre sculpté affublé de ses trois célèbres dents en acier argenté.

Haruna et son frère avaient choisis la même arme, donc elle se ressemblait. Les katanas (2) possédaient une longue lame d'acier noir monté sur un manche du même matériau. La seul différence était sur le petit brun de fil de soie ornant le manche de la lame. Il était bleu nuit pour Kidou et vert sombre pour sa sœur.

La claymore (3) de Gouenji était très grande, comme toute claymore qui se respecte, longue d'un bon mètre trente-cinq. La poignet était en argent affublée d'une garde elle-même d'argent. La longue lame affûtée touchée à peine la garde. Mercure se promit de l'aider à l'apprentissage du maniement de cette épée, car, maniant lui-même une claymore, il en connaissait le maniement.

Pluton fit la même réplique que Fudou la veille au soir sur le choix d'arme de Sakuma, sur le fait qu'il serait maso. Après deux fessée distribuer pour les deux marrants de la part de notre jeune louve, ces derniers ce calmèrent vite fait, bien fait. Le fouet (4) en question était très long et fait de cuir noir.

L'arme de Midorikawa avait était séparé en trois partie pour y être rangée dans une sacoche où une mallette. La lame d'acier du guan dao (5) en elle-même était imposante. Le manche de bois scindait en trois partis démontable avait était peint d'un rouge éclatant.

La pertuisane de Fudou était des plus simples. Un long manche de bois sculpté ornait d'une longue pointe ressemblant fort à celle d'une lance mais au motif arabesque gracieux.

À peine les immortels eurent-ils finit de distribuer toutes les armes qu'un mouvement d'un les bois attenant au petit bâtiment attira leurs attentions.

Chacun se plaça en position de combat.

Mercure sortit sa claymore de derrière son dos tandis que Pluton dégaina la rapière d'argent accrochée à sa ceinture.

Une énorme araignée d'acier sortit d'entre les arbres. La machine était aussi haute qu'un immeuble deux étages.

La créature de fer fonça sans plus attendre sur les quatre shinigamis pour essayer de les écraser de ses pattes avant. Chaque fois qu'elle essayer de les frapper, les immortels esquiver avec grâce et souplesse. Le monstre d'acier, voyant qu'il était inutile de continuer, se retourna vers les mortels.

Alors qu'elles partir en avant pour arrêter la créature, Armitage et Yami ne virent pas Mercure et Pluton se figeait en arrière. C'était un piège et les deux shinigamis allaient tombés en plein dedans.

Tous étaient tombés sur les fesses et avaient fermés les yeux. N'ayant pas vus la jeune louve et la panthère qui lui servait de mère fonçaient droit sur eux pour les protéger, ils attendaient que le coup vienne. Mais, comme vous vous en douter, rien ne vint.

Ils ouvrirent alors les yeux pour voir les deux femmes shinigamis en face d'eux, un genou à terre, une expression de douleur lisible sur le visage. Ils comprirent assez vite voyant le sang coulait des multiples blessures qui recouvraient le corps des deux immortelles. Même si elles commençaient à se refermer, la douleur n'en était pas pour autant atténuer.

De multitudes de chaines dentées revinrent à la machine avant qu'un rire mauvais ne s'en échappe.

« Êtes-vous folles toutes les deux, fit une voix sortant de la machine arachnide, ces beautés étaient recouvertes de virus. Il ne vous reste plus longtemps à vivre.

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit Yami avec un sourire victorieux à l'entente du hoquet de surprise que venait d'émettre la créature, j'avais très bien remarqué ton coup… Harcker. Tu crois que j'aurais pris des risques aussi stupidement.

-Comment, fit le dit Harcker avant de se figer. » Une étrange fumée noire transparente sortit des plaies des deux immortelles avant de se refermer complètement.

« Nous ne sommes pas affecter comme les autres shinigamis par ta saleté de virus, lâcha la panthère, il nous est inoffensif pour moi et mon enfant.

-Co- comment, s'interrogea le fou à lier.

-M'man, fit Armitage d'une petite voix en interrogeant sa mère du regard.

-Peu de temps avant d'être envoyé en mission ici, j'ai était affectée par le virus après une attaque de René, expliqua la féline, mais il ne m'a pas tuée comme tous les autres. C'est là que les scientifiques ont découvert en se servant des récent échantillons sanguins que, toi comme moi, avons était… vaccinés contre le virus. Harcker ne peut donc pas me tuer. » L'albinos fixa alors sa mère stupéfait.

C'était pour ça que le haut conseil l'avait choisie. Car Harcker n'aurait pas pu la tuer.

Alors qu'une colère sourde montait en elle, Armitage ne vit pas René se préparer à attaquer ses coéquipiers. Elle ne redescendit sur Terre que lorsqu'un bruit d'acier se fit entendre dans son dos. Lorsque les deux shinigamis se retournèrent et ce qu'elles virent les laissèrent sans voix.

Hiroto, Gouenji, Fubuki, Haruna, Kidou et Midorikawa avaient parés les chaines d'acier empoisonnées de leurs lames.

Après avoir fait dévier les chaines dentées de la machine du psychopathe, les six footballeurs passèrent à la contre-attaque. À les voir manier leurs lame, ont auraient pu croire qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait mainte et mainte fois. Ils n'avaient pas l'allure de débutants.

Ils réussirent même à mettre Harcker en fuite.

Avant de disparaitre dans la forêt, sa machine bien amoché par les membres de l'Inazuma, René cracha ces mots : ''Ce n'est que le début. Bientôt, les humains connaîtront l'existence des shinigamis. Ils sauront ce que vous êtes sales monstres. Ces humains que vous chérissez temps seront les instruments qui vous mèneront à votre perte.''

La machine ayant disparue, Shirou s'assura qu'Armitage allait bien avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

L'inquiétude de son âme sœur avait beaucoup touché Ichirouta, il avait beau la savoir immortelle, il s'inquiétait quand même…on voyait qu'il faisait confiance à sa moitié mais c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. C'est tout.

Gouenji demanda à retourner aux chambres. Il avait peur que le vacarme produit lors de leurs altercation avec Harcker n'ait réveillé sa petite sœur.

Yami, elle se demander bien ce que mijoter René… et surtout, en quoi les humains étaient impliqués. Elle suivit les mortels et les membres de sa famille toujours plongée dans ses réflexions, jusqu'aux étages des chambres.

Après un rapide bonne nuit tous partirent se coucher.

Mercure, après avoir pris une chambre pour lui et son jumeaux, embarqua plusieurs âme défunte avec lui. Celle de Kanade, d'Anastasia, de Mei-ling, de Sakura et Sasuke. Histoire de décharger un peu de poids de sur le dos de leur cousin.

Des deux, s'était Mercure le plus sage, il s'était d'ailleurs toujours très bien entendu avec leur cousin loup blanc.

7h30 du matin:

Après s'être levé et avoir présentée ses neveux à l'équipe de son fils –qui avait son apparence humaine-, Yami entraina tous le petit monde armé dans la forêt jouxtant l'hôtel pour un entrainement au maniement des armes… enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que le coach n'arrive.

Ils aurait vus quelques chose d'épouvantable aux informations et cela concerner directement les shinigamis.

Et ce fut même pire que ce que la mère de Kazemaru avait imaginé.

René Harcker avait détourné les réseaux des chaînes télévisé pour passer un message de contrebande révélant l'existence des shinigamis. Mais en les faisant passer pour des monstres barbares et sanguinaires, tuant les humains pour le plaisirs. Ce qui était loin d'être la vérité.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètre de là, en Corée, un autre shinigami regardait les information. Il était choqué par les mensonges proférait par le tristement célèbre tueur de shinigami mais ce n'était pas ce qui le choqua le plus, non.

Le plus choquant était de voir celui qu'il supposait avec un grand pourcentage de chance être son âme sœur croire les mensonges déblatérer par ce meurtrier mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait pris son parti.

« Les shinigamis sont des monstres… et ils doivent être éradiqués »

Fin.

* * *

(1)Comme celle de Kadaj dans Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.

(2)Comme celui de Kanda dans D Gray Man

(3)Comme celle de Claire dans Claymore.

(4)Comme celui de Rune, le spectre du Balrog dans la saison Hadès de Saint Seiya.

(5)Comme celui de Ren dans Shaman King.

Le prochain chapitre traitera de notre mystérieux shinigami qui réside en Coré. Des avis sur son identité et celui qui est peut-être son âme sœur ? Ils sont les bienvenus.

Donc, prochain chapitre : Shiva.

Hasta luego, Kyuu.


	9. Shiva

Bonjour, bonsoir, ça dépends du moment de la journée.

Voici le neuvième chapitre de shinigami.

Auteure : Ça reste inchangé. Miss Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T, encore.

Disclaimer : I.E. pas à moi…

Kogure : Et moi j'en suis bien content.

Auteure : Il me saoul. Je peux l'étrangler.

Kazemaru : Non. Désolé. Tu peux pas le tuer.

Auteure : Pas juste –boude-

Armitage : Mais on veut bien le torturer pour toi.

Kogure : QUOI !

Auteure : C'est vrai ?

Tout le monde –sauf Kogure- : -fais oui de la tête-.

Auteure : Merci !

Ce chapitre sera dédié à un shinigami vivant en Corée.

Je félicite Laila qui a trouvé le shinigami et son âme sœur, car oui, il s'agit de Fuusuke et son âme sœur, c'est Haruya. Afuro est quand même un personnage proche des shinigamis. Mais ça ce sera dit dans le chapitre.

Fuusuke : Il est proche des shinigamis ?

Afuro : Et ouais. Ça t'en bouche un coin. Hein ?

Fuusuke : C'est vrai que ça surprends.

Afuro : Bon. Euh, j'peut ?

Auteure : Tu peux. Tu peux.

Afuro : Merci bien. Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs et lectrice qui viendront lire.

Inazuma Eleven

Shinigami

Chapitre 9 : Shiva

7h30 du matin :

Ce matin en Corée, l'équipe Fire Dragon se préparait à allait à l'entrainement.

Mais ils furent coupés dans leurs élans par la friture qui passait sur l'écran télévisé.

Les joueurs commencés à s'énervé. La télé qui se mettait à déconner à son tour.

Ils allaient partir quand l'image revint sur l'écran, dévoilant un homme maigre aux courts cheveux blonds et au regard rouge sang qui passaient par-dessus des lunettes de soleil noir. Un regard d'assassin. L'on voyait dans sa main droite une cigarette allumée.

« Bien le bonjour, fit l'homme après quelques seconde, vous devez sans doutes vous demandez qui je suis et je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle René Harcker… » Là déjà, deux membres de l'équipe furent foudroyé à l'entente de ce nom.

Harcker se présentait ainsi devant les écrans comme ça. Haruya avait beau changé de chaîne pour ne ''plus voir sa tronche d'idiot'' comme il l'avait si bien dit… enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que l'assassin ne mentionne les shinigamis.

Là, tous les joueurs de l'équipe s'étaient installés devant l'écran sauf deux qui étaient restés en retrait.

René commença par révéler l'existence des shinigamis en leurs apportant avec des preuves visuelles : photos, vidéos.

Il eut décrit les shinigamis comme des monstres barbares et sanguinaires justes avide de tuer.

« Ce type à l'air complètement fou, fit Chansoo dubitatif vis-à-vis des propos d'Harcker.

-Et alors, contra Nagumo, t'as la preuve que ce qu'il dit est vrai, non ?

-Peut-être pour leur existence mais pas sur le côté tueur sanguinaire, rétorqua le capitaine.

-Pour moi ça change rien, s'emporta le rouquin, les shinigamis sont des monstres… et ils doivent être éradiqués.

-Que- Quoi, fit Fuusuke dans un souffle.

-Nom mais t'es pas net, s'exclama Chansoo, comment tu peux le croire. Si ça se trouve c'est même pas vrai. Les shinigamis ne sont pas des assassins barbares.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça, fit Burn d'une voix contrôlée mais dissimulant mal sa colère, t'es un shinigami ou quoi ?

-M- Mais- mais non, s'emporta le capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter comme connerie ! J'ai pas le droit de prendre leurs défenses ou quoi ? T'es con ou tu le fait exprès.

-Vous allez arrêter votre bordel, fit Afuro énervé avant de s'arrêté pour écouter la dernière intervention de René Harcker.

-Oh et pour votre information messieurs dames, sachez que j'ai déjà commencé à éradiquer ses nuisibles qui pollue notre atmosphère. Mais, j'ai eu quelque soucie avec l'un d'entre. Un loup blanc, LE dernier loup blanc. Désormais unique comme le lion noir. Les plus dangereux. Mais sachez que je vous donne une chance. Éliminer ce parasite et vous serait TRÈS gracieusement récompenser. Il se trouve qu'il est un membre de l'une des équipes de foot du football frontière international, Inazuma Japan. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à vous et bonne chasse…

-Ouais, Ouais, la ferme pauvre con, siffla Terumi en débranchant la télé, non mais sans blague… pourquoi vous me regarder avec ses têtes de merlan frit ?

-Afuro, je rêve ou tu viens de traiter ce type de con.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il y a de dérangeant là-dedans Nagumo, demanda alors Aphrodite.

-Depuis quand tu sais jurait comme ça, demanda le dit Nagumo avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

- -soupire- t'es vraiment un cas désespérant, fit Aphrodite las, vous voulez connaitre la vérité sur les shinigami rapporter de la bouche du personne de confiance et non d'un assassin ?

-Bah évidement, lança Chansoo qui pensait que René mentait, mais où pourrait-on trouver un type qui connait les shinigamis ?

-Vous en avez une devant vous, répondit amusé Afuro.

-Qui, demanda Haruya avant qu'une étincelle ne s'allume dans son esprit, Toi ?

-…, Terumi se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Mais alors, souffla Nagumo surprit, t'es un…

-Non, fit l'ancien capitaine de Zeus, je ne suis pas un shinigami… mais je reste malgré tout très proche d'eux. Dans ma famille, nous sommes des sympathisants pour la cause shinigami depuis des générations, expliqua Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur une chaise, j'ai donc un peu grandi avec eux. Ils sont comme une seconde famille quoi. Normalement, il nous est interdit de révéler leurs existences… mais, vus qu'Harcker s'est amusé à en parler sur toutes les chaines télévisé, il faut bien que quelqu'un rétablissent la réalité.

-… tu as raison, soupira le capitaine qui s'était douter que les paroles du type qui avait détourné tous les réseaux satellites était du vent, attends une seconde. Je vérifie que tout le monde est là. Il ne manque personne, fit-il en regardant si tous ces coéquipiers était là avant de remarquer une absence, attendez. Mais où est Suzuno ?

-C'est vrai ça, il était là il y a pas deux minutes, commenta l'ancien capitaine de Prominence.

-Laissez-le, soupira Terumi, de toute façon, il sait déjà tout ça lui. Il en sait peut-être même plus que moi.

-Comment, fit Burn avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise avant de demander d'une voix tremblante, m- mais alors, Fu- Fuusuke, i-il serait un- un shini- shinigami ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit Aphrodite, mais si c'est vrai, je vous dis que vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Vous lui avez probablement brisé le cœur.

-…, tous baissèrent le nez, honteux –enfin, c'était pire pour Haruya.-

-Bon, fit Aphrodite avant de soupirer, on ira le chercher plus tard. Je vais vous dire tous ce que je sais. Après tout, Suzuno peut se débrouiller. Il ne faut pas oublié qu'il est immortel.

-Tu as raison, soupira le capitaine en levant le nez.

-Bon, je commence… » Alors que Terumi commencer son récit, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Nagumo Haruya, Fuusuke se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses coéquipiers ne le comparent à un monstre, à une bête sanguinaire. Mais le coup de grâce fut donner lorsque certaines paroles eurent franchit les lèvres de celui qui avait était appelé Burn.

« Les shinigamis sont des monstres… et ils doivent être éradiqués. »

Ça avait était douloureux pour lui, jeune shinigami qu'il était. De plus en sachant que Suzuno le soupçonnait avec un grand pourcentage de chance d'être son âme-sœur.

Il avait fait cette découverte étonnante une semaine plus tôt.

Flash-back :

Alors qu'il sortait sa faux de son sac pour aller s'entrainer, un guan dao au manche scindait en trois parties de bois sombre sculpté et à la lame noire, Fuusuke vit son registre des âmes à faucher, un petit livre de poche à la couverture de cuir brune, s'ouvrir avant que les pages ne se mettes à tourner pour s'arrêter à une page précise.

La page qui avait était blanche commença à se couvrir d'écriture.

Gazelle poussa un soupire d'agacement. Il allait encore devoir s'occuper d'une âme, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Il se concentra pour prendre son apparence de shinigami.

Il ne se s'inquiétait pas de si quelqu'un le voyait, Burn devait être à fond dans l'entrainement de foot et personne dans l'équipe ne venait le déranger quand il s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Ses cheveux c'était allongés pour lui arriver jusqu'aux omoplates, il était à présent d'un beau noir d'encre. Une frange passait devant ses sourcils et deux mèches de longueur égale encadrait son visage et lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Ses yeux, comme pour tous ces frères shinigamis, avaient gardé leurs couleurs d'origine, c'est-à-dire pour lui, bleu clair.

Deux belles oreilles félines noires surplombaient le haut de son crâne et une longue queue féline tout aussi noire dépassait du bas de son dos. Une panthère noire.

Évidemment, elle –vu qu'il était femme sous son apparence shinigami comme Armitage- s'était changée et avait opté pour une salopette bleu nuit à jambes longues et à longue queue féline était enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle ne portait en dessous qu'un caleçon noir, si on ajoute à ça le fait que les flancs de sa salopette était ouvert jusqu'au-dessus de la taille, il fallait dire que ses nouveaux attributs féminin était assez visible.

Un foulard noué sur le crâne, son guan dao en main, la jeune féline était sorti trouvée l'âme qu'elle devait fauchée.

Mais en passant sur le terrain –par les arbres-, son regard tomba sur Nagumo mais ne puis plus s'en décroché. Son cœur commencé à s'affoler dans sa poitrine, son sang à bouillonnait dans ses veines, la panthère sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Très vite, le rouquin se tourna vers la jeune immortelle ayant senti son regard intensément fixer sur lui. Tous ses coéquipiers suivirent le mouvement.

Tous furent surpris de voir cette fille aux cheveux noirs qui les fixaient avec intensité… enfin, qui fixait Nagumo avec intensité. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille avant.

« C'est bizarre mais j'ai déjà vu ces yeux quelques part, murmura Haruya., mais je sais plus où.

-T'es sûr, demanda Chansoo incertain.

-Certain, répondit vivement le rouquin.

-Ah, fut la seul réaction du capitaine alors que la mystérieuse jeune fille secouait la tête vivement avant de reprendre sa course dans les arbres. » Le soir en arrivant au réfectoire, tous ne parlait que de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui trimbalait une arme à la lame des plus massive.

Évidemment, Gazelle qui n'avait pas était présent lors de l'entrainement eu le droit à toute un roman de la part de ses coéquipiers il n'avait que des commentaires positives concernant le physique de l'inconnue : il disait qu'elle était aussi belle qu'un ange, une femme à tomber par terre, d'une beauté rarissime, un idiot eut même le courage de dire qu'il l'avait trouvait carrément sexy.

Suzuno avait piqué un fard énorme, tous avait pensé que c'était la manière direct dont la chose avait était dites. S'il savait.

Oui, s'il savait que Fuusuke était un shinigami, mais aussi la jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi, il comprendrait la réaction de l'ancien capitaine de la diamond et serait probablement aussi rouge que lui.

Chansoo demanda tout naturellement à Nagumo son avis sur la jeune femme, car après tout, c'est lui qui avait tapé dans l'œil de la manieuse de lame.

« Je sais que j'ai déjà vus ses yeux quelques part mais je sais plus où, répondit alors le rouquin coiffé d'une tulipe, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle a vraiment de beaux yeux. » Gazelle était alors devenue encore plus rouge, si possible.

Il avait eu vite fait de finir son plateau pour retourner dans sa chambre en courant presque.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, Aphrodite vit Suzuno courir presque vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Haruya.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte de la dite chambre, il posa ses mains sur ses joues qui étaient rouges.

Fuusuke finit par retirer les mains de son visage et ouvrit la porte de la pièce pour y entrer les joues toujours rougies.

Fin Flash-back

Vêtue de la même manière que ce jour-là et donc sous son apparence shinigami, Gazelle partit en ville pour se changer les idées. Trouver un bon défouloir lui ferait du bien !

Du côté d'Aphrodite, cela n'allait pas fort.

Il avait fini de vider son sac et tous ses coéquipiers culpabilisaient pour le mal fait à Suzuno. Bon, bien sûr, ils ne le savaient pas mais à comparer les deux descriptions, c'était celle d'Aphrodite qui leur semblait la plus cohérente.

Mais ça c'était avant que Nagumo n'est une révélation. Les yeux de la mystérieuse inconnue de la semaine précédente, il les avait déjà vu que c'était ceux de… Fuusuke. Cette mystérieuse jeune fille, c'était Gazelle.

En sachant cela, tous les membres de l'équipe se mirent à rougir au souvenir de la description qu'ils avaient fait à Suzuno de la mystérieuse inconnue. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi l'ex capitaine de la diamond avait rougis aussi fortement.

Mais Afuro fit vite la réflexion que, au moins, il savait à quoi ressembler leur ami sous son apparence shinigami. Ils partirent donc à la recherche de la jeune immortelle pour régler le malentendu avec l'équipe… et lui parlait de l'idée d'Aphrodite. C'est-à-dire, ce rendre là où héberge l'Inazuma Japan pour les prévenir que l'un des leur était en danger mais aussi pour le protéger.

Du côté de Fuusuke, c'était une véritable tuerie.

Tous démons qui osaient seulement faire un pas de travers étaient annihilés par la force destructrice de la shinigami.

Suzuno avait besoin de se défouler avant de revenir auprès de son équipe et d'affronter leurs regards haineux. Car elle était sûre qu'ils allaient la haïr d'être un shinigami.

Et cela dura jusqu'à ce le crépuscule n'embrase le ciel.

En rentrant à l'hôtel où hébergé l'équipe, la jeune panthère fut surprise de voir son équiper revenir en même temps.

Afuro ayant reconnu la jeune shinigami l'appela.

« Fuusuke. C'est bien toi.

-…, la jeune panthère mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que l'on s'adresser à elle et d'acquiescer le nez bas.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Nagumo faisant sursauter la féline, j'avais bien reconnu tes yeux même si avant qu'Afuro ne rétablisse la vérité sur les shinigamis, j'arrivais pas à faire le lien.

-Afuro, répéta l'immortelle surprise.

-Et oui, c'est un peu le travail d'un sympathisant d'aider les shinigamis, commenta l'ancien capitaine des Zeus.

-Un… sympathisant, Suzuno avait du mal à y croire, c'est vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai, répondit Aphrodite en s'approchant de la jeune panthère noire.

-Moi, y a un truc qui me chiffonne, fit soudain Nagumo, pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir vu pour tes yeux Fuusuke ?

-Je crois savoir moi, fit Terumi avec un sourire sournois.

-De quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il parlait de ça Haruya, fit Fuusuke avant d'embrasser passionnément l'ex capitaine de Prominence.

-… » Tous étaient médusés face à la réaction de Suzuno. Puis, un petit sourire monta aux lèvres de Terumi qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. Quand la jeune shinigami eut lâchée le rouquin, le blond s'exclama tout content…

« Je le savais !

-Tu sais peut-être mais moi je sais pas et je suis l'un des premiers concerner, fit remarquer Nagumo complètement largué.

-Tu t'ais sentis comment, s'intéressa Terumi.

-J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite, répondit distraitement le pauvre rouquin.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Suzuno qui te le dise, rit quelques peu Afuro.

-De quoi, demanda le rouquin qui commencer à paniquer.

-Nagumo Haruya, tu es mon âme sœur, lâcha tout simplement la shinigami à la fourrure d'encre.

-DE QUOI, s'écria le pauvre Nagumo.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux ou non de moi, fit la jeune immortelle en s'éloignant du rouquin le nez bas, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas de moi…

-Non mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries, coupa Haruya en attrapant la panthère par la taille pour la serrer fort contre lui, pourquoi te rejetterais-je ?

-… » Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son âme sœur, Fuusuke se lova contre sa moitié.

Ils finirent malgré tout par ce séparé. Aphrodite leur demanda de préparer leurs affaires pour rejoindre l'Inazuma Japan.

Dans leur chambre commune, Fuusuke et Haruya préparer alors leurs sacs.

Suzuno sortit une petite boite à bijou de son sac en la fixant d'un air rêveur. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un petit bracelet de fleur. Plongée dans les souvenirs de son enfance, la félidé ne vit pas Nagumo s'approcher d'elle. La jeune panthère ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'Haruya prit le bracelet avant de saisir le poignet gauche de son âme sœur afin d'y passer le bijou fleurit.

Gazelle fut autant surprise que Burn dans la douceur que le dernier avait mis à manipuler le bracelet qui était encore en bon état même si il n'était plus tous jeune.

« Tu as l'air d'y tenir, demanda Nagumo sur un ton d'affirmative.

-… oui, c'est un ami sympathisant qui me la offert. Il en avait aussi fait pour trois autres amis à nous. Deux shinigamis et un sympathisant. C'étaient une louve blanche et un aigle blanc.

-Une louve blanche ?

-Oui. Et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle est le membre de l'Inazuma qu'on va aller retrouver. J'espère qu'elle a survécu.

-Tu sais qui elle est sous sa forme humaine ?

-Non. Pas plus que pour l'aigle blanc, Ramuh, je ne sais qui elle est sous sa forme humaine. Comme eux ne savent pas pour moi. L'on s'est perdu de vu il y a plusieurs années. Mais ces bracelet représentent la promesse que nous nous sommes fait. Par-delà le temps et les distances, nous resterons amis. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Si c'est ta copine louve blanche qui est dans l'Inazuma, elle devrait reconnaître ce bracelet alors.

-… tu as raison. Allons-y maintenant. » Sur ce, les deux âme sœur sortirent de la chambre, leurs sacs en mains, fait.

Sur le terrain attenant au bâtiment, tous les joueurs attendaient.

« Ça y est, je me souviens où je t'avais déjà vu, fit soudain Afuro à l'attention de Fuusuke qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Comment ça, demanda la panthère avant que Terumi ne montre le bracelet de fleur accroché à son poignet gauche, je n'y crois pas. Ça doit faire au moins cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Ouais, répondit l'ex capitaine des Zeus avec un large sourire, je m'y serais jamais attendu.

-Attends, attends, attends, coupa Haruya, vous vous connaissiez.

-Et ouais, répondit la shinigami, mais on ne s'était pas reconnus donc. Je peux te dire qu'à l'époque il portait déjà le surnom d'Aphrodite. Ça aurait dû m'aider pourtant.

-Ça c'est pas vraiment grave, rit quelque peu Afuro en serrant Gazelle dans ses bras alors que celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, ravi de te re-rencontrer alors.

-Pareil, soupira la féline desserrant son emprise sur le blond pour le regardé dans les yeux, contente de te re-rencontrer.

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, sourit Aphrodite, j'y croyais plus… Shiva. »

Fin.

Alors. À votre avis, y a-t-il un lien entre le loup de l'enfance de Shiva et Afuro et ma chère Armitage ?

Le prochain chapitre sera empli de souvenir.

Donc, prochain chapitre : Hana no Kusari.

À la prochaine, Kyuu.


	10. Hana no Kusari

Salut les gens,

Et vraiment désoler pour mon super retard. Mais il faut dire que je n'étais pas super inspiré pour cette fic pendant un moment. J'ai eu plus de facilité à en avancer une qui m'inspiré et qui m'inspire à écrire. J'ai eu du mal à avancer dans l'écriture tellement je n'étais pas inspiré, ce qui explique mon horrible retard, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Armitage : Je crois qu'ils ont compris là.

Auteure : J'ai le droit de m'excuser quand même. Non mais, où va le monde si on a même plus le droit de s'excuser en paix.

Armitage : Je veux simplement dire que t'as répéter deux fois la même chose.

Auteure : Sans blague *se sent con*.

Fubuki –Shirou- : Bon et ta présentation…

Fubuki –Atsuya- :… sinon je t'en colle une !

Leeloo : Atsuya, ça suffit !

Auteure : Merci alors. Ok.

Auteure : c'est toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste qui s'excuse encore de son retard.

Rating : T. Pour pas changé mes bonnes habitudes.

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven n'est pas à moi. C'est une certitude.

Couple : Fubuki x Kazemaru.

Nagumo x Suzuno.

Auteure : Voilà et encore désoler pour mon retard.

Armitage : C'est bon. On a compris et je crois qu'ils ont compris les lecteurs que t'es désolée ma grande.

Auteure : Quand même. Je m'excuse si je veux d'abord. Na.

Armitage : Et les reviews.

Auteure : Zut. J'allais oubliée *se sent vraiment con*. Euh, d'accord. Laïla Lili, ta review m'as fait plaisir, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Pour Kaze et Fuu, t'as tout compris, même si je pense que les autres aussi. Par contre, pour le commentaire de début, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis sentie obligé de le mettre, probablement juste pour dire que t'avais raison. Mais si vraiment sa gâche trop le suspens, dites le moi et me laisser pas con, je l'enlèverais.

Armitage : Je m'occupe des notes pour ce chapitre par contre. Alors, sachez que les parties en italique ne correspondent pas aux pensées pour ce chapitre mais au passé, aux souvenirs d'avant. Les pensées seront soulignées mais c'est juste pour cette fois. Comme vous l'aurais sans nul doute compris, des scènes du passé seront présentés, pour pas que vous vous perdiez trop dans la lecture, vous êtes prévenus.

Shiva : Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à vous.

Auteure : Et encore désolé.

Tout le monde : CAM' !

Shinigami.

Chapitre 10 : Hana no Kusari*.

_Il existait un monde parallèle, un univers où seul les shinigamis et sympathisants, accompagnés d'un shinigami, pouvaient se rendre. Il fallait pour cela connaitre la bonne formule et avoir trois ans de pratique derrière soi pour bien la contrôler._

_Ce jour-là, un jeune sympathisant fêtait son anniversaire._

_Une jeune shinigami de quinze ans, une renarde rousse au regard cuivré, avait décidé de lui offrir une visite de ce lieu sacré. Le petit garçon aux longs cheveux blonds trépignait d'impatience, les mains de son aînée devant les yeux._

_Lorsque la renarde eut décidée qu'elle pouvait dévoiler sa surprise au petit garçon, elle retira ses mains de devant ses yeux. Le petit ne se laissa pas prier pour laisser vagabonder son regard rouge un peu partout avant de lâcher des petits piaulements de joie._

_De longues étendues verdoyantes et d'immense forêt s'étendaient devant lui, quelques plateaux rocheux assez élevés casser la régularité plane du terrain. _

_Une longue cascade d'eau cristalline vint s'écraser dans un petit lac avant de prendre différent cours, offrant de l'eau potable aux créatures vivant dans ses lieux. _

_Certains plateaux rocheux flottaient en apesanteur au-dessus des plaines. _

_Effleurant l'horizon, une ancienne forêt verdoyante marquée la limite du lieu sacré. _

_Dans la paroi de certains plateaux, encrés dans le sol, des grottes. Non, en réalité, les entrées menant aux temples dédier aux esprits gardien des âmes des shinigamis. _

_De petit cabanons de bois servaient de demeures aux personnes souhaitant se reposé quelques jours._

_Les steppes d'Archylte, il en avait rêvé._

_Son attention fut détournée par une ombre passant au-dessus de lui. En levant le nez, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle créature lui était passée au-dessus de la tête. Le jeune blondinet avait étudié un maximum sur la faune des steppes dans l'espoir de si rendre un jour._

_Cette créature faisait partie de la catégorie des vouivres**. Il y avait les vouivres, les svarogs, les __amphisbaenas et les zirnitras. De ce qu'il savait, c'était un zirnitra qui lui était passé au-dessus. Il lui avait cru remarqué un cavalier, petit, donc assez jeune. Même si cela lui semblait improbable, il faut être un dompteur professionnel pour réussir à apprivoiser un zirnitra._

_Poussé par sa curiosité enfantine, le blondin courut pour rencontrer le dompteur de ce zirnitra._

_Lorsque la bête se posa quelques centaine de mètre plus loin, le blond s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. La cavalière descendit alors de sa monture. Dire que le jeune sympathisant était surpris était peu. Il s'attendait à voir un shinigami dans la force de l'âge, mais certainement pas une jeune fille probablement pas plus âgée que lui, aux cheveux long jusqu'aux épaules noirs d'encre et aux yeux d'un bleu pur. De ce qu'il eut vu, il s'agissait d'une panthère noire._

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous suivais, demanda la jeune féline visiblement énervée._

_-Euh, je, le sympathisant hésita avant de se lancer, c'est la première que je viens ici et donc la première fois que je vois un zirnitra. Je voulais juste savoir quel genre de personne pouvait en dompter un, on me les a décrit difficilement domptable._

_-Et j'imagine que tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un de plus âgé, rit un peu la jeune immortelle, et probablement pas une gamine._

_-Une gamine, le ton du petit sympathisant était ouvertement outré, je te ferais remarquer qu'on a le même âge._

_-…, la jeune shinigami éclata de rire, si tu le dis. Allez, amène-toi._

_-Où ça ?_

_-Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux m'aider à m'occuper de Yuri, mon zirnitra. Vois ça comme une façon d'étendre tes connaissances. Alors, ça t'intéresse ?_

_-Oh que oui, accepta le petit bouchon en courant presque pour arriver au même niveau que la petite panthère qui se diriger vers un cours d'eau pour nettoyer sa monture._

_-Dis-moi, comment je dois t'appeler._

_-Et bien…_

_-APHRODITE, la jeune renarde qui avait emmené le blondinet dans les steppes courait vers les deux enfants, mais où t'étais passé, j'me suis fait un sang d'encre moi !_

_-Mais, Rosa, voulut plaider le mini Afuro mais fut couper par son aînée._

_-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE, s'emporta la rousse, on y va, ajouta-t-elle en attrapant le sympathisant par le poignet mais fut arrêter par la panthère._

_-Une minute, coupa la féline avant de proposer au mini Terumi, dis. Comme c'est ta première visite, je penser qu'après qu'on se soit occupé de mon zirnitra, te faire visiter les steppes sur son dos._

_-C'est vrai, demanda le jeune blond alors que la féline acquiesça, chouette._

_-Content que ça te fasse plaisir Aphrodite, sourit la panthère noire alors qu'ils s'éloigner de la renarde._

_-Mais, dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-Shiva. »_

« Shiva ! Fais gaffes, on va traverser un couloir aérien ! » La voix d'Afuro fit sortir Gazelle de ses souvenirs de jeunesse juste à temps pour qu'il esquive le Boeing que lui et son zirnitra, Yuri, allaient se prendre dans la figure. Il y avait son âme-sœur derrière lui après tout.

Les Fire Dragon avaient étaient surpris de voir Fuusuke et Terumi invoqué avec l'aide de petit cristaux deux énormes créatures monstrueuses ailées avec une petite tête devant et une grande gueule derrière. De ce qu'on leurs avaient dit, Suzuno avait invoqué un zirnitra, la plus puissante et la plus rapide des vouivres et Aphrodite, un amphisbaena, le second sur le podium.

À présent, les deux cavaliers volaient sur le dos de leurs montures. Il avait était décider pour ne pas attirer l'attention que les Fire Dragon resterait en Corée.

Burn n'avait pas eu à insister pour venir avec sa moitié immortelle, elle avait dit oui tout de suite.

Ce savoir l'âme-sœur d'une shinigami était assez étrange de son point de vue, certes un peu effrayant au début mais bon, juste au début, quelques secondes, c'est tout.

Au final, il devait avouer qu'il en était content. Il ne se l'était jamais caché avant. Il aimé déjà Fuusuke avant même de savoir ce que le jeune albinos était un shinigami dont il était l'âme sœur. Il comprenait un peu à présent les sentiments qu'il avait eus pour Suzuno.

« T'as l'air ailleurs, à quoi pense-tu, demanda Haruya à sa moitié féline.

-Au jour où j'ai rencontré Afuro, répondit distraitement la panthère.

-Ah. Et ça remonte à il y a longtemps, s'enquit le roux.

-Huit ans, ajouta la jeune immortelle, mais on s'est perdus de vue il y a cinq ans.

-Ho.

-Je crois que je vais souvent me perdre dans mes vieux souvenirs moi, se plaignit presque Fuusuke.

-Pas grave, rit presque Nagumo, ton zirnitra à l'air de savoir où il va. Et puis, en cas de besoin, je sais quoi faire pour te réveiller. » Gazelle se retourna pour fixer son âme sœur dans son dos, un peu surpris. Que voulait dire Burn par réveiller ?

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre ce qui se passait sous la tulipe d'Haruya.

-O-O-O-O-O-

À quelques kilomètres de là, assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse de l'hôtel où elle hébergeait avec son équipe, de la famille à elle et un de ses coéquipiers et une dizaine d'âmes défuntes, Armitage fixait son âme sœur surprise.

Shirou était debout face à la jeune louve, qui avait pris son apparence shinigami, et lui attachait au poignet gauche un petit bracelet de fleur, prit des mains même de sa moitié.

La jeune louve l'avait sorti d'une boite à bijoux caché au fond de son sac et le garder entre les doigts, un sourire triste aux lèvres et les yeux perdus dans le vague à se remémorer des souvenirs de son enfance.

Amusé, l'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren avait pris le bracelet des mains d'Ichirouta pour le lui mettre au poignet. Malgré qu'il paraissait encore frais, l'argenté savait d'instinct qu'il n'était pas tout jeune.

La jeune canidé eut un petit rire devant la tendresse de ce geste avant que Shirou ne dépose chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne la prenne dans ses bras.

Armitage se sentait mal. Elle voyait bien que Shirou sentait qu'elle était mélancolique et essayait de la réconforter comme il pouvait mais malgré ses efforts était vain.

Voyant que ses efforts étaient peine perdus, l'aîné des Fubuki s'assit sur la chaise derrière son âme sœur, plaquant son torse contre le dos de la jeune immortelle et ses jambes encadrant celle de la shinigami.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Dis-moi.

-J'étais… perdue dans mes souvenirs.

-Ah bon.

-Oui, des vieux souvenirs d'enfances et de mes amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis cinq ans.

-Tu voudrais bien… m'en parlais un peu.

-Bien sûr. Et puis… quand cette histoire sera finie, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit génial. C'est dans une sorte de dimensions parallèle.

-Ah oui. Et ça s'appelle comment cet endroit ?

-Les steppes d'Archylte. »

_La petite fille aux cheveux blancs se tenait debout au milieu de la plaine. Un lasso de cowboy en main, elle guettait sa proie de son regard vairon. _

_Lorsque ce qu'elle traquait, un zirnitra, apparue dans son champ de vision, elle fit tourner le lasso au-dessus de sa tête avant de le lancer sur la bête, l'attrapant par le cou._

_Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle attacha la corde à un arbre avant de s'élancer à courir le long de la corde. Elle sauta alors au cou du zirnitra pour le plaqué au sol._

_Assise à califourchon sur le cou de la bête, la jeune albinos lui caressait la base de la nuque pour lui assurait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal._

_Le zirnitra, quelque peu rassurer, déploya ses ailes pour se redresser, sa cavalière sur ses épaules. La petite shinigami détacha la corde du cou du zirnitra._

_« J'ai as peu près fait la même chose pour attraper Yuri, fit soudain une voix._

_-C'est vrai, demanda une autre voix ouvertement surprise._

_-Et ouais, répondit la première voix. » La jeune shinigami a la fourrure blanche détourna son attention sur les deux personnes en même temps que son zirnitra._

_Une jeune panthère noire aux yeux bleus clairs et un petit sympathisant blond aux yeux rouges s'approchèrent accompagnés d'un zirnitra. Les deux créatures ailés s'entre reniflèrent avant de commencer à discuter à leur manière._

_« Bonjour, commença alors le petit blondinet._

_-Bonjour, répondit la blandinette._

_-Bon jour, fit la féline._

_-Et vous êtes, demanda la blanche peu rassurer malgré que cette autre zirnitra était en train de rassurer sa vouivre._

_-Je m'appelle Aphrodite, répondit le mini Terumi avec entrain._

_-Shiva, fit l'immortelle à la fourrure de nuit, une panthère noire. Et toi, tu es un loup blanc ?_

_-Oui, répondit la canidé, j'm'appelle Armitage._

_-Ravie de te rencontrer, sourit Shiva._

_-Moi de même, répliqua Armitage avec un sourire._

_-Ça te t'enterait un petit vol, proposa la féline, histoire de baptisé ton zirnitra._

_-Ouais, répondit la mini louve avec entrain, ce serait sympa. » Shiva eut un petit rire avant d'acquiescer._

_Elle grimpa sur le dos de Yuri avant d'aider Aphrodite à s'installer dans son dos. Les deux zirnitras prirent leurs envols._

_Après un quart d'heure et avoir fait le tour des steppes, la panthère demanda à la louve blanche._

_« Tu vas l'appeler comment ta belle ?_

_-… elle va s'appeler… Kelem, répondit la blanche. » L'expression du visage d'Aphrodite prouvait qu'il aimait bien ce choix._

Armitage eut un sursaut de surprise en se souvenant d'un détail sur Aphrodite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta tout de suite Shirou.

-Ôtes moi d'un doute. Le surnom d'Afuro, c'est Aphrodite.

-Euh… oui.

-Nom d'une pampa fleurie en tutu.

-Un problème ?

-Tu te souviens du garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges dont je t'ai parlé tout de suite ?

-Bah, oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'était Afuro.

-Attend. Tu veux dire que tu le connaissais déjà !

-Et je ne l'ai même pas reconnu. La honte.

-Mais non. Mais non. Ça fait cinq ans que tu l'as pas vue quand même.

-Quand même…

-Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder quand même ?

-Si.

-Ho-la-la. » L'argenté se demander bien ce qu'il allait faire pour la faire arrêter de bouder lorsqu'Armitage tourna la tête vers le bois.

Ayant une ouïe plus fine, elle avait entendu des pas se rapprocher de l'hôtel. Son odorat lui indiqua que c'était un autre shinigami. Après avoir bien analysé l'odeur, la jeune louve se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait cette odeur. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait sentie depuis cinq ans. Comme le jeune sympathisant à côté, il connaissait ce shinigami.

Trop contente, la jeune louve sauta sur ses pieds pour aller à la rencontre de ses deux amis.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Après avoir renvoyé leurs vouivres, Afuro, Nagumo et Suzuno partirent vers l'hôtel de l'Inazuma Japan depuis la petite forêt où ils avaient atterris.

Très vite, une odeur familière remonta aux narines de la panthère noire. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis cinq ans. C'était bien la jeune louve blanche.

« Afuro. C'est bien notre louve blanche qui fait partis de l'Inazuma.

-T'en ais sûr, demanda Burn.

-Certaine, répondit la féline, rien ne peut tromper mon odorat. C'est bien elle.

-Alors dépêchons-nous, fit Haruya. » Et ils coururent vers le bâtiment.

À peine arrivé à l'orée du bois, une tornade blanche sauta au cou de Shiva. Celle-ci parvint à garder son équilibre, mais lorsqu'une paire yeux de couleur opposées se posèrent sur elle, elle faillit tomber sur les fesses tellement elle était contente.

« Armitage, souffla-t-elle.

-Shiva, attends un peu, râla Afuro qui venait d'arriver, Armitage !?

-Je suis contente de vous revoir tous les deux, sourit la louve malgré les larmes de bonheur qui coulaient de ses joues. »À ce moment-là, Burn et Fubuki arrivèrent.

Ils partirent à l'hôtel hébergeaient par l'Inazuma.

Arrivé au lieu-dit, les shinigamis sous leurs formes humaines, tout le petit groupe fut interpellé par Gouenji… qui tira une tronche de merlan frit en voyant trois membres des Fire Dragon.

Mais encore plus en voyant que Kazemaru, Afuro et Suzuno portait le même bracelet de fleur au poignet gauche.

Dans le salon de l'hôtel, Pluton poussa un soupire exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Endou.

-De vieux amis à Armitage vienne d'arriver, répondit Mercure pour son jumeau, mais Plu-plu ne les supportent pas.

-Manque plus que Mimi et Ramuh, râla le loup gris.

-Hein, fut l'élégante réaction du capitaine de l'équipe.

-Armitage avait eu quatre à une époque, expliqua le jumeau de Pluton, cela fait cinq ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Ils étaient trois shinigamis et deux sympathisants. Il y avait avec Armi', Shiva, une panthère noire et Ramuh, un aigle blanc. Les sympathisants avaient pour surnom Aphrodite et Mimi.

-Comment on saura que c'est eux, demanda Kidou.

-Ils ont scellé un pacte d'amitié entre eux avec des bracelets de fleur, répondit Mercure, ils les ont toujours. J'en suis sûr.

-Et je confirme, ajouta une voix amusé qui entra dans le salon.

-Afuro, fit Endou surpris de voir l'ancien capitaine des Zeus.

-En chair et en os, rit le blond.

-Tu confirme quoi, demanda Kidou avec sérieux.

-Ça, fit Terumi tout content en dévoilant le bracelet de fleur ornant son poignet gauche.

-C'est bien Aphrodite, confirma Mercure, content de revoir, Aphro'.

-Pas moi, râla Pluton.

-Au lieu de ronchonner, tu ferais mieux de me suivre, soupira le cadet des loups gris, on a une faux à récupérer.

-Hein, fit l'aîné des loups gris surpris.

-Un guan dao… euh, je sais plus, Shiva, interrogea Mercure.

-Un guan dao noir en ébène et acier de type B, répondit Fuusuke.

-…, tous les membres de l'Inazuma fixèrent l'argenté avec des têtes de merlans frits.

-Merci petite panthère, sourit le plus sage des loups gris.

-C'est pour qui le guan… machin, demanda Burn perdu.

-Pour toi, fit la petite panthère noire.

-On y a, fit Mercure.

-Moi je reviendrais pas. Je veux pas revenir cette maison de fou, ronchonna Pluton.

-Ba dégage, ça nous feras des vacances, râlèrent Atsuya et Leeloo en parfaite synchronisation.

-Je vais effectuer une ronde de surveillance, fit Yami, les joueurs de l'équipe intéressais auront un tour de surveillance à effectuer. Pour surveiller l'arrivé d'Harcker, de goule et de mauvais esprits mais aussi de personne ayant sympathisé avec René.

-On organisera ça plus tard, remarqua Gouenji qui serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Je viens avec vous Yami, ajouta Alphonse.

-Moi aussi, continua Kanade.

-Je… je viens aussi, avait hésité Mei-ling.

-Je vous accompagne, fit Ania dans un souffle.

-Un flic, un manieur de sabre, un maître d'art martiaux et un pisteur, énuméra la mère d'Armitage, c'est bon. Vous pouvez venir. » Et tous se séparèrent.

Lors du repas, le soir, Armitage, Shiva et Afuro restèrent en retrait. Ils avaient à discuter. Après cinq ans, on peut les comprendre.

Miyasaka était arrivé en début de soirée. Il s'avérait être le dénommé Mimi. Il s'avérait aussi que c'était lui qui avait fabriqué les bracelet de fleur, symbole de leurs amitié.

Ne manquer plus que Ramuh et le groupe était complet.

_« J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, fit un petit blond en arrivant dans les steppes, dis Armitage, tu crois qu'ils m'accepteront ?_

_-Mais oui Mimi, répondit la louve à son ami sympathisant, ils sont sympas. Tu verras._

_-Je te fais confiance frangine, rit le petit sympathisant. » Kazemaru levait les yeux au ciel, amusé. Décidemment, Miyasaka ne changerait jamais._

_Elle se reprit en voyant Aphrodite courir vers elle. Comme à son habitude, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota et laissa faire le blond qui lui sauta au cou, la faisant tomber à la renverse au passage._

_« Bonjour Armi', fit le petit blond avant de remarquer qu'un autre blond le regarder, bonjour à toi aussi. Mais, qui est tu ?_

_-Mimi, répondit Riou en les aidant à ce relever, un ami d'Armitage. Et sympathisant comme toi._

_-Armitage, demanda le jeune Terumi qui voulait comprendre._

_-Je tenais absolument à vous présenter, répondit la louve, Mimi est un ami génial. Peut-être qu'avec Shiva, vous pourriez devenir ami avec lui._

_-J'en suis sûr, approuva le sympathisant au regard rouge. » Sur ceux, il partir trouver Shiva._

_La panthère avait écouté ce qu'avait dit Ichirouta avant que Mimi ne puisse se présenter._

_Comme la représentante d'Etro l'avait espérait, la panthère et le jeune Aphro avait vite accepté Mimi qui prit vite le surnom de petite souris, made in Fuusuke le surnom._

-O-O-O-O-O-

Fubuki avait pris Burn à part pour lui parler de ce qu'il savait du monde des shinigamis. Il était vrai que le pauvre rouquin n'était pas vraiment informé sur le sujet.

Car après tout, quand on sait qu'il est en quelques sorte lié à leur monde, il est normal qu'il en sache un minimum dessus. En tout cas c'est mon avis. Après vous pouvez penser le contraire si vous voulez.

Tous deux assis sur le bord du terrain en train de parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris sur l'univers de leurs âme-sœurs, ils ne virent pas arriver sur eux un grand rapace blanc.

Imaginez donc le sursaut de stupeur qu'ils eurent tous les deux lorsque l'immense volatile atterris à leurs côtés. L'aigle blanc prit alors forme humaine. À sa place, se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux mi- long aussi blanc que la neige immaculée et aux yeux vert, vêtue de noir.

« Est-ce ici que ce trouve le shinigami du loup blanc, demanda-t-il sans hésiter.

-Euh, oui, avait répondu Fubuki un peu beaucoup perdu, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous à cette louve blanche ?

-Vous êtes des sympathisants, demanda le shinigami –car vous avez compris que s'en était un-.

-Euh, oui, à peu près, cette fois c'était Nagumo, mais nous c'est différent des sympathisants classique, vus que nous sommes liés à deux d'entre eux.

-L'un d'entre eux et l'âme sœur de cette louve, pensa l'aigle blanc,comment s'appelle cette louve pour savoir ?

-Elle s'appelle Armitage, répondit Fubuki, et elle est mon âme-sœur.

-Armitage, souffla tout bas l'aigle.

-Mais dis-moi, demanda Nagumo, tu ne connaîtrais pas une panthère noire appelée Shiva par hasard.

-Si, mais comment… savez-vous, le jeune rapace était souffler.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas Ramuh de l'aigle blanc, alors là Burn plus direct tu meurs.

-Euh, ben, ben, oui, pauvre Ramuh il était tout retourné le petit oiseau, mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Bah disons que ÇA nous a pas mal aidés, dit Shirou en désignant le bracelet de fleur accroché au poignet gauche de l'aigle.

-…, Ramuh était stupéfait.

-Tu voudrais probablement les voir et ce n'est pas en restant plantait là comme une potiche que tu le pourras, ce moqua méchamment Haruya. » L'aigle blanc ne répondit pas et suivit Fubuki et Nagumo, impatient à l'idée de retrouvé ses amis. Cinq ans.

En arrivant dans le petit salon de l'hôtel, Ramuh eut droit à un quadruple plaquage en règle.

Cinq ans et ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

_Ils volaient sur le dos de leurs vouivres. Armitage avait fait d'énorme progrès en voltige aérienne avec Kelem. Afuro avait réussi à trouver SA vouivres, un amphisbaena du nom du Shiroi et Mimi avait dévoilé qu'il possédait aussi ce genre de vouivre, la sienne s'appelait Kuro._

_Ils étaient en pleine course. C'était assez courant mais pas très sérieux. Juste pour rigoler. Mais cette fois, Shiva et Yuri avait manqué de ce prendre un aigle blanc de plein fouet._

_En se posant au sol, le petit groupe tomba nez à nez avec un jeune shinigami aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux vert complètement effrayé. Normale, le pauvre, il a failli ce prendre un zirnitra en pleine tronche. Ses longues ailes blanches et ses serres qui terminaient ses jambes prouvaient qu'il était un aigle blanc._

_« Désolé, s'excusa alors Shiva, je t'avais pas vus, je regarder droit devant moi._

_-Et moi je ne faisais pas gaffe à l'endroit où j'allais, rétorqua l'aigle, moi aussi je suis désolé. Je vais quand même me présenté. Je m'appelle Ramuh, un aigle blanc._

_-Shiva, fit rapidement la féline, une panthère noire._

_-Armitage, compléta la jeune fille aux regard vairon, une louve blanche._

_-Aphrodite, commença Afuro._

_-Et Mimi, continua le blond aux yeux vert._

_-Nous sommes des sympathisants, firent les deux blonds parfaitement synchrone._

_-Ravi de vous rencontrer, sourit Ramuh. » Ils passèrent leurs journée avec le jeune aigle. Leur amitié naquit toute seule, d'elle-même._

_Pour eux, c'était le destin qui avait voulu tous les réunirent._

-O-O-O-O-O-

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mimi ? » Shiva fixait le petit blond avec surprise._

_Riou ne répondit pas sur le coup, apparemment occupé a tressé des bracelets de fleurs. Il y en avait cinq en tout._

_« Finie, fit soudain Miyasaka en levant son bracelet de fleur comme une œuvre d'art que tout le monde devait admirer._

_-Et c'est quoi que t'as terminé, demanda Ramuh. » Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon donna un bracelet à chacun de ses amis avant d'en passer un à son poignet gauche._

_Il leur ordonna d'office de faire de même avec le même poignet, à savoir le gauche._

_Chacun comprit alors la signification de ses bracelets. Ils étaient attendrit par le geste de leur petite souris –qui râlait toujours quand on l'appelait petite souris-._

_Ces bracelets devaient représentés leur amitiés. Un lien impérissable. Ni le temps, ni les distances, ne pourrait le briser. Comme ces bracelets car Miyasaka avait volontairement des fleurs de l'infini. Elles ont la particularité de ne pas faner._

_Ils firent un cercle et croisèrent leurs poignets au milieu._

_« Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, demanda Mimi en souriant._

_-Bien sûr, rit un peu Afuro. » Et tous les cinq prononcèrent ses trois mots. Trois mots qui furent prononcés en parfaite synchronisation. Trois mots pour scellés leur lien. Trois mots qui ne voulaient peut-être pas dire grand-chose pour les humains normaux mais qui voulaient temps pour les shinigamis et ceux qui les côtoyaient comme les sympathisants._

_« HANA NO KUSARI. »_

Fin.

*Hana no Kusari : 花の鎖 : ''Bracelet de fleur''.

**Catégorie de monstres dans final fantasy 13. Je prendrais les monstres de ''Gran Pulse'' pour les créature de la faune des steppes, y compris le pampa fleuri.

Et voilà, chapitre dix bouclé. J'ai était longue. Très longue. Trop longue.

Shiva : Que de souvenir. Pas vrai Armitage ?

Armitage : Si, si.

Afuro : Entièrement d'accord comme Ramuh. Pas toi ma petite souris ?

Miyasaka : Je ne suis pas une souris. Je suis d'accord mais je ne suis pas une souris !

Shiva : Comme au bon vieux temps. Je peux présenter le prochain chapitre, dit ?

Auteure : Vas-y Shiva.

Shiva : Prochain chapitre : Juge en danger.

Auteure : Allez. À la prochaine les gens et encore désolé.

Tout le monde : CAM' !

Auteure : Miaou.


End file.
